Hot Young Talented and so Gay
by Tatj
Summary: Spencer starts working at DWDRecords, a music label owned by Aiden Dennison, Kyla Woods and Ashley Davies. Spencer has to work with Ashley who as a problem with her being gay. But who knows what happens when they get to know eachother better...
1. DWDRecords

**Disclaimer:** Just by the way...I don't own SON, ... :(

**Description/Content: **Spencer starts working at DWDRecords a music label owned by Aiden Dennison, Kyla Woods and Ashley Davies. Spencer has to work with Ashley, who has a problem with her being (openly) gay. The 22 year old blond lives in a flat in the middle of LA with her two friends...

**In this story everyone was, is or will become gay/bi**...muahahahahaha...ha..ha..ha... (coughing...)... well there will be **angst, romance, gayness and hopefully humor**... :)

**A/N: **Ok, so this is my second „SON fic" but the first with more than one chpt. I hope you guys like it... and if not.. please go easy on me... I'm learning E for ...5 years now. I'm always trying to improve but i guess with my 15 years i have to work much more. And** BetaReader wanted!!**So if you are interested... there will be some to many mistakes... you you guys can forgive me...

Chapter 1

"Hello, my name is Spencer Carlin, I'm 22 years old and I live in L.A. After I finished High School I made my Bachelor of Business Administration at the CSU L.A. . I'm specialized in the specific academic areas Entrepreneurship, Management and Marketing. I also play guitar and piano. My father is a social worker, my mother is a prestigious surgeon. I have two (yeah, Clay is alive!) older brothers, Glen Carlin, who is the trainer of the Lakers and Clay Carlin who is the Manager of a big Company in New York. I think I could handle the job very well although I don't have much experience I can learn very fast, I can make fast decision and I'm also a patient person. I love music and I'm really looking forward to work in a team."

The blond ended and looked straight into the eyes of her opponents. A very good looking man, with dark hair, who had the folder with her personal data sheets and other more or less important things in it, flipped through the pages once more and gave it to another woman. She had long brown hair and looked also really young, about Spencer's age. She looked like she had a rough night behind her.

"Well, this looks really good so far, I can't see any reason why our company shouldn't hire you. You'd fit perfectly into the picture of "DWDRecords". You are young, hot and talented. What do you think, Kyla?" The young woman looked at Spencer "Yeah, I think she'll do" With that she looked at her glass with water again and put some tablets in it. They looked like Aspirin.

"Okay, we can't draw up the contract before Ashley Davies gives the okay, and we can't wait any longer, I have a Meeting. Could you come again tomorrow so we can introduce you to Ashley and sign employment contract?" "Of course, thank you very much Mr Dennison, Ms Woods" The three stood up, shacked hands and put their sheets and papers together.

Suddenly the door bursted open and Spencer could hear the angels sing. A beautiful young brown haired woman was standing there, in one hand she hold a Starbucks and in the other her sun glasses. She looked tired, stressed and annoyed and still Spencer couldn't remember that she had ever seen something more beautiful.

"I know I'm to late, I'm fuckin' sorry, but there was the traffic and the red traffic lights and no parking lot and... and yeah my dog! He ate my Blackberry... and my alarm clock" She ended breathless and collapsed into a chair. After some heavy deep breaths and a long yawn the brown curled woman looked at Kyla. "So where is that bitch who wants to work for me?"

Spencer winces a bit but Kyla walked around the table and put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "She's standing next to you, Ashley"Big brown eyes widened "Oh...I'm sorry" Starring at the blond Ashley got up and held out her hand. Spencer just took it. "Well this is Spencer Carlin, Ash. She has the BBA and her brother is Glen Carlin, the trainer of the Lakers, you know, Madison's boyfriend." Those 2 things seemed the most important things to mention. Ashley's eyes wandered from Spencer to Aiden and then back again.

"So you are the lesbo" she simply stated "As long as you don't come on to me, I think we can work with each other, or for now you work for me. Aid, where's the fuckin contract? We have a meeting, remember?" Aiden just nodded and put some paper on the desk. All four of them signed and shacked hands again.

"Can I talk with you for a sec?" Kyla asked Spencer while Aiden and Ashley left the room. "So you see Ashley is a little bit difficult, to be honest she can be a real bitch. So don't let her comments touch you. She will warm up to you, she just needs a bit time." She smiled at Spencer who looked like she wanted to ask something but didn't know how. Kyla noticed that and laughed. "Spit it out Carlin, we are Colleagues now, so relax"

"Is it a problem that I'm gay? And is it especially a problem to Ashley?" Kyla smiled again. That woman looked like she eat a clown in the morning, or it was the effect of the three Aspirins and the coffee. "It's no problem, really! I mean Aiden can be pretty gay too, he needs about two hours in the bathroom...and I'd consider myself as a very open person. Ashley, well, she's actually the same but at the moment she has this strange boyfriend and he changed her a bit. She has nothing against homosexual people as long as they let her be. She keeps distance but she'll get over it. But Spencer, I've seen your look when she came in. Please don't hurt yourself. To my knowledge Ash is straight like a broom."

Now it was on Spencer to laugh. "Oh believe me, I'm not here to do your sister, my co-worker or a bitch...oh I'm sorry! I just...I part my work and my private life."

"Oh, but that won't be possible, I fear" Kyla said with a grin. "why not?" "Because you are already invited to our barbecue this Saturday. You can bring one or two friends if you want to. So since it's Friday, see ya tomorrow. Bye" Spencer looked bewildered after Kyla "Yeah bye...AND THANK YOU!" "NO PROBLEM"

**A/N:** So...tell me what you think!! I'd love to get reviews... should I continue, delete...? Please let me know!!


	2. Meet the flatmates!

**uncsoftballgirl08**: You think it's rushed... yeah could be.. I'm pretty nervous about this so... but yea! Let's see were it goes... But thanks so much for you review!!

**xxMaNdYxx**: Thank you :)

**orgy123**: Because you asked so nice... (By the way I'm a huge fan of yours...) SO ...THANKS, means a lot to me :D

**simplet77**: I hope you like this one two...

**DaNoodleUpNorthWatsUp**: Yeah, I also think that...but shhh... P no one needs to know, right?! But thanks anyway for your lovely comment!

**moyank24**: You and me have something together...

**A/N:**Okay, I'm sorry that Ashley isnt' getting a lot of attention at the moment...but I promise it will come soon!!...Just not in this one... or in the next one... but then...yeah... muahahaha... ha..ha (coughing again...-- some1 should remind me not to do that...)...Hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

Chapter 2

xxx

Tired, confused, relieved, happy and slightly proud of herself; that's what Spencer felt when she opened the door to her flat. "I'm home" she let her mates know.

"Hello sweetheart! How was you day? Did you get the job? Did you met Davies, Woods and Dennison all together? Have you eaten yet? Does Aiden Dennison really have this cute ass?"

"Wohou, come down Max! My day was good, yes I have the job, yep I met all of them, no I haven't eaten yet, and I guess so, happy?"

Max nodded "I've cooked spaghetti if you want some. I hope Carmen hasn't eaten everything! Carmen!" "What?" A girl with long dark hair came out of the kitchen. "Hey bitch! Did you get he job?" "You bet slut! Of course I did!" Spencer laughed while her friends hugged her.

She lived with them for 2 years now and the were like a second family for her. Since her Mother and her father got divorced she had lost the good relationship to her mum. She always met her father for lunch or dinner once a two weeks.

Her mother never got over it, that her daughter was gay and broke of the contact for almost 2 years. Then she started to speak to Spencer again. She didn't understood, tolerated or anything the gay side of her daughter, but she accepted it because after all Spencer was her angel, now maybe without the glory.

But when she thought about moving out and searched for a room at the campus she met Matt. He was tall, blond and the all American boy, and he was also Carmen's cousin. Those two had the idea that Spencer should move in with them. And here they were, hot, young and straight like a circle.

"So my darlings, here comes the dessert" with that Max put a big fat delicious cake in front of the girls. Spencer who already ate two plates of his spaghetti pointed on her stomach. "Next time when my mum comes for a visit she'll think I got pregnant."

The three of them laughed, knowing all too well that Mrs Carlin was still hoping that her daughter would find the perfect guy and become straight. She didn't give up for almost 7 years now. "But since I don't care what she thinks..."

Spencer took the cake and ran into the bathroom, looked the door and enjoyed Carmen's screaming from the other site. "Spencer, come out!" "I already did" the blond screamed back and took slice of the cake. "Oh my GOD, Max this is fantastic! I'm glad you really became a cook instead of just ...oh forget it." She had to smile at herself for that sad joke and opened the door.

Max and Carmen where already waiting there and grinning like they had a plan and Spencer was pretty sure that she was going to be the victim of that plan. "Hold her" ordered Carmen and Max did what he was told. They both had an evil glint in their eyes.

"Hey guys wait..." Spencer started to plead when she saw for what the two of them where up to. Carmen stepped into the shower, turned cold water on and Max was about to put Spencer into the shower. "No! Guys wait, I've got a deal!" Max stopped and also Carmen looked curious. "Tell!" "How about I invite you to a barbecue with Davies, Woods and Dennison this Saturday?"

The water was turned of and a kiss on each cheek came instead.

xxx

.

**A/N: **Sorry, this was a shorter one... I just wanted you to meet Spencer's friends... :) And don't forget...reviews always make me work faster... :D


	3. Barbecue Part 1

**niecyx3 **Thank you, glad you like it!

**unattainablelover101** :D here it is...

**orgy123** You should have said that sooner... sorry... next time maybe :) ...

**LoveAsh87 **Yeah... glad you think like me :D thanks! well...since I've no idea where it goes, I'm very interested too...

**McrFreak1991 **Thanks, glad you like it... When I go to University I want the same relationship with my flat/roommates...so this is a dream of mine... again, glad you like it!

**bogvampire21 **Yes NO...a little bit?...okay but it wasn't a minute...it was just a heart attack... but since you asked so nice... thanks for your rev!

**AKI355** Hey back! Glad you like it, thanks

**A/N: **So this ones a bit longer...I've decided that there are just one or two persons who are not ...nice and friendly...so it might be a lil bit unrealistic... but it's alright, since it's fiction, I guess...

* * *

Chapter 3

"You are actually not that bad" she said and came closer. She tuck a loose strand behind the blonde's ears and smiled softly. "To be honest...You are beautiful" She caressed gently her cheeks and lend in. Spencer closed her eyes. The kiss was amazing. The softest pair of lips met the blonde's one. She drew the person closer, wanting to feel her on every inch of her body. She titled her head and began to kiss the other girl's neck, caressed her collarbone and let her hands go lower. "God Spencer I want you..." She whisperer and gently took her head and kissed her passionately. "Ashley..." Spencer groaned. "Spencer..."

"Spencer! SPENCER!" Spencer sat bolt upright in her bed, alone. "Spender, please help me" Max was standing in front of her. "Max, what the fuck happened?" asked the blond slightly worried. "I don't know what to wear."

"What?! Oh my god, M you are.. so gay" Max grinned, "I know honey. So since you know my oh so big secret can you help me?" Spencer yawned and nodded. "Should I war this pink shirt or that green t-shirt?" The blond looked at the to pieces and pointed on the green one. "I like that better, it's more...chill out." Her friend smiled satisfied. "But why are you already start to dress, we have to be there at 4. 30 pm." Spencer said making her way out of the bed.

"Yes honey and since it is 2 pm and I'm living with two girls I decided to start 2 hours before we have to go." "What?!" Spencer cried out, looked at her watch and ran into the kitchen. She drank her coffee so fast that she burned her tongue and hurried back into her room to look for some clothes already knowing that either Carmen or Max would hog the bathroom. When she put three different outfits on her bed Carmen rushed into her room. "Spender I need you help!" "The red one and yes, you can have my black skirt" Spencer said simply without even look at her flatmate. Carmen gave her a kiss and left with the skirt. "Bathroom is free now!"

As Spencer stood under the cold shower (Carmen and Max already needed to much warm water) her mind wandered back to her dream. She wondered what that was. Sure, Ashley was hot as hell, but she wasn't that friendly. But those brown eyes hunted Spencer and every time she'd close hers there was Ashley's face. "It's nothing" Spencer thought, "get yourself back together Carlin! It was just a dream!" She turned of the shower and dried herself.

At 4 pm three young and hot humans left a building in the middle of L.A. A tall, blond girl with the most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen wore a tight dark blue jeans and a baby blue Roxy t-shirt. The guy next to her had some classic aviator sunglasses on his nose and he walked slightly...gay. A beautiful brunette walked next to him with some car keys in her hand. Her dark eyes sparkled slightly and her short skirt just made you look at her very nice legs.

They got into a old Ford Mustang and Carmen let the engine roar. "Let's show them our gay pride" she laughed.

They just made it on time and when they stood in front of the really really big Davies Mansion their jaw nearly hit the ground. This building was huge like a mall or something. Slowly the three friends reached the door. Before they could even ring the bell the door flew open and a grinning Kyla opened the door. "Hey guys!" she greeted all of them, pulled a surprised Spencer into a hug and gave Carmen and Max blown kisses in the air. "I'm Kyla" she stated giving the two her hand and held Carmen's a little bit longer than it would have been necessary.

When she turned around Carmen and Spencer looked at each other. The brunette just shrugged but her friend grinned knowingly. Kyla was exactly Carmen's type and now it was official. This barbecue would be interesting, very interesting.

They went through the hall which was actually a big foyer, through a kitchen that would have been the dream of any cook, through a living room as big as the whole flat Spencer, Carmen and Max lived in and then they reached a huge terrace where Aiden and Ashley sat on the border of a pool as big as the mansion...not really that bit...bit it was that big that there could have been two teams of water volleyball players and a yacht and the could have get out of their ways easily. In the water was a young woman with a little kid playing and laughing. "Hey Madison" said Spencer and the woman waved. "Hello Adam" and also the little kid waved. "Where's Gle.." Spencer couldn't end her sentence when two strong arms graped her and two others took her bag and sunglasses away. "I'm right behind you" laughed the oldest of the Carlin siblings and jump with is baby sister into the water.

Everybody started to laugh when a shocked Spencer reached the surface. "What the fu..." And again she couldn't end what she was saying. Glen had put his hand over her mouth. "Shhh... no swearing in front of my 5 year old son!" Spencer nodded and her brother took his hand away. "Hello to you to, bro" she said and began to laugh along with the others.

After some playing with Adam, Madison, Glen and Spencer got out of the water and went inside the house to change. While Max was chattering with Aiden, Kyla looked for Carmen who was standing in the big living room. "Impressed?" she asked. Carmen turned around "Yeah, I mean this living room is as big as our flat and this plasma tv...wow!" "We could do a movie night, if you want to, you guys seem pretty funny and nice." Kyla said.

Carmen laughed "Are you always this open? I mean we barely know each other, you don't even really know Spencer." The shorter woman smiled "Yeah, well, I've learned pretty early to see people, I mean really see them, like if they are real or just pretending to be something, you know. And in this business, I have to deal with the media so I have to know very fast who is a bitch and who is at least halfway human." "I see" Carmen said.

"So we did pass, I guess!?" Kyla nodded "Yep, you totally did, besides it's just cute when you look around like this with your mouth so wide open that I could park my car in it" "What?! First I'm not cute! I'm hot, am a bad girl...I can be a nightmare...But I'm not cute! And my mouth was just a little bit open" Carmen stated while she tried to glare at the shorter woman. "Alright cute one, want a tour through ma modest little cottage?" "I'm not...Yes, that would be very nice" Kyla smiled and took the taller girl's hand.

After they finished changing, Madison, Spencer and Glen with Adam on his shoulders stepped out on the terrace again. You could see the sea and the sky starting to redden from the undergoing sun. "It's so beautiful" Madison whispered and leaned against her husband. Glen gently kissed her head. Spencer smiled at that scene. It was nearly unbelievable how much those two had changed. Even if Glen was her big brother she'd prefer hanging around with Clay, and Madison, well she had changed from a bitchy head cheerleader to a very carrying mother, a happy wife and a loyal friend.

Spencer gently took Adam off of the shoulders of his father, to give the couple some private time. "So Adam, tell me, how are you doing?" "I'm doing great, Aunt Pencer and you?" "Oh thank you, I'm fine." "That's guud. Mummy and Daddy are really happy! Why you don't have a boyfriend?" Spencer smiled at the little boy. "Well, because I don't want a boyfriend." Adam looked at her thoughtfully " So you don't want to be happy like mummy and daddy?" Spencer stroked his head. "No, I do want to be happy. It's just...you don't always need a boyfriend to be happy." Adam smiled at her, but then he looked sad " You know, I could be your boyfriend. But I gave Lena my chocolate heart so I have to be..." "Faithful" helped Spencer. Adam nodded. "But in tenty years, when I'm old maybe Lena has another boyfriend, then I could marry you." Spencer laughed and kissed him "That's good to know"

"And that's my bathroom. Ashley and Aiden also have their own." Carmen, who was especially paying attention that her jaw wouldn't hit the floor was speechless. The bathroom looked like a spa or something. There was a big tube in the center, a shower, a big mirror. It looked like a very expensive bathroom in king size. "Someday I'll come over and make holidays at your's" Carmen said while she was walking around. "Yep, that's okay, we have two or three or even four guest rooms. The Bathrooms aren't that big but they'll do." "Wait...You don't even know how much guest rooms you have?!"

When the two woman had finished their tour they went back to the terrace where Max and Aiden where standing at the grill. "The burgers are ready!" shouted Aiden and started to hand them out.

Carmen, Max and Spencer sat down at the huge table.

Max who sat in the middle smiled happily. "He really has this cute ass" he whispered so just Spencer and Carmen could hear him. "And Kyla is really really nice. But she is so friendly, is she high?" Spencer shacked her head and answered to Carmen. "No, I don't think so. She is always like that. When I had my interview she seemed really tired but she came to me and talked and smiled and well...she seems to be a pretty happy and nice girl.

Kyla sat next to Carmen. Glen took the places next to her and Madison sat with Adam to his opposite. Next to them sat Aiden and Ashley. Although she sat in front of Spencer she wouldn't even look at her. And Spencer who had still that dream in her mind was kinda relieved about that, but at the same time it strangely hurt.

Suddenly another man was standing in front of them. He looked like a football player, tall, very muscular and his look was somehow...dumb. Spencer couldn't find another word for it while she looked at him. Well that was a lie, stupid, idiotic, silly and narrow minded were the other ones.

"Sorry guys that I couldn't make it earlier. But there were these girls and I had to give autographs, on of them wanted it on her boobs but didn't do that, and another one wanted one on her ass..." "Sit down Greg, do you want a burger?" intervened Aiden. Greg looked at him. "Sure man!" Ashley stood up and kissed this half monkey on the mouth and Spencer knew that this man and her would never be friends.

"Hello" she said simply, sat down again and ate her burger. Greg didn't seemed to mine the short welcoming of his girlfriend and sat down next to her. Needless to say that he ate like he looked like. "Pig" thought Spencer disgusted and applied herself to her burger again.

...tbc?...

* * *

**A/N:**...this is NOT the end of the barbeq!! :D in the next chpt, we will see more of Ashley... (I hope)... And remember... I love reviews! They make me happy and let me work faster...D


	4. Barbecue Part 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews!! **

**tymm15:** well, ash has all the time boyfriends... that changed her...i guess ...good question! :)

**LoveAsh87** you made me blush... :P

**uncsoftballgirl08** thank you for the tips :D

**...and of course thanks to all the others for the motivations and confirmations...**

_**...so let the drama begin... :D ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

When they finished eating Carmen, Spencer and Madison helped Kyla to do the dishes and clean up the table. The men and Ashley sat outside at the pool, drinking beer and talking. Greg told them about the last football game they won. (Ha! Spencer and I were right he is a football player ) He kept on talking, while Max told Aiden the secret about the perfect hamburger. It turned out that Aiden's biggest hobby was cooking and that he was very glad about the tips Max could give him.

"...you you know I like the dark ones more than the others, they are not all that sweet and stuff." Max said. "You sure? I like the lighter ones more BECAUSE they are so sweet!" Aiden said and looked at the blond guy. For a brief moment Max wasn't that sure if they were really talking about chocolate anymore. But then Aiden laughed, nervously(?) and took a big sip of his beer.

Ashley who was really really bored of Greg's cackling played with Adam "I spy with my little eye something beginning with...". When he tricked her by seeing her brown eyes she started to tickle him. "Stop, Ashwy, pleeese!" Ashley laughed "Say mercy" Adam just shacked his head. "Say mercy" repeated Ashley. "Neva" Adam managed to say and squeaked. "Oh, we will see..."

With that the brunette took the boy and held him above the water. "Say mercy, or you'll get wet, my friend" Adam who was scared, breathless and still laughing struggled in her arms. "Can't swim..."

"Well then" Ashley said and jumped into the pool, with Adam in her arms.

Carmen, Kyla, Spencer and Madison watched that seen and smiled. "She really has a hand for kids", the blond said. The other women agreed with a nod. They went outside to the others but Spencer stood at the entrance and watched Ashley.

"She's so beautiful when she's laughing like this", she thought but the shacked her head "Carlin, Carlin don't get yourself into trouble. You haven't even started to work with her yet." Spencer took a deep breath and stepped outside, it was eleven o'clock by now and Adam was starting to get really tired. Madison and Glen said their goodbye and left.

"I have a very important game, tomorrow. I think we should get go to sleep now, my little sugar butt" stated Greg after they finished cleaning everything up. Carmen and Spencer looked at him in disbelieve because of the pet name.

"Sugar butt?!" mouthed Carmen and Spencer laughed at her friend who pretended to throw up. "You can go to sleep, Greg but I still have guests here." "Oh, we don't want to hold you back. We can go" Spencer said quickly. "No" Ashley snapped. Kyla glared at her. "No it's alright. I'm not tired yet."

"We don't have to sleep right now." said Greg with this stupid grin which made Spencer wanting to puke. "Go to sleep honey, you had three beers." Ashley kissed him. Greg nodded and went inside the house.

"God he is so annoying!", Ashley said and sat down. "Yes he is, why do you keep him around?" Kyla asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well...let's see there was that cute little necklace which was about 10,000 then this pretty bangle about 5000, the earrings about 20.000 and the four dresses about 40.000 dollars. I mean come on, it's really effectively. Sometimes a little bit sex, I mean he comes after 5 minutes and that's it."

Kyla looked at her in disbelieve the others laughed. "Well since Adam isn't here I can be honest...What the fuck, Ashley Ashley Davies, you are acting like a whore! I mean you could have everyone and you could buy all that stuff by yourself! He's an idiot!" Ashley smirked at her, patted her head and said "Ky-Ky, come on baby sis, he's not that bad...okay he is, but it's more comfortable when he always buys the things and I love to get presents. But you are right, the basketball player from the party last week was very cute. I guess I could call him." "Ashley!" Kyla said indignant. The others just chuckled at this scene. "What, I'm hot, young, talented and rich!" Her little sister just shacked her head and gave up.

She walked over to Carmen, who was standing at the end of the terrace, looking at the beach. "How long does it takes to get to the water?" she asked Kyla. "About 10 minutes...wanna go?" Carmen looked at her..."Sure, if you want to..." "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't wanted to go" The brunettes smiled at each other. "Let's tell the others and get a blanket" Carmen nodded.

"Hey Ashley, we didn't get the chance to...meet really, so..." The curled hair woman looked at Spencer. "If I really wanted to meet you I would have gone to a gay bar, so don't worry." "Oh...okay. But...what is your problem? I've nothing done to you" Spencer asked somehow embarrassed. "First, I don't have a problem, you are the one with pussy who likes pussies, second I know that you look at me when you think I don't notice. And so stop being such a...dyke! Just behave yourself normal, and stop starring at me!" Spencer looked at her shocked and suddenly tears started to built up in her eyes.

"_What do you mean with you won't date Peter?" asked a surprised Paula. "Because Mum, I don't want to date any of your stupid little wimps, I won't date any guy!" shouted a angry 15 year old Spencer. "So do you want to enter a convent?" "No mum, or maybe it would be easier to meet girls!" "What?!" "I'm gay mum, don't you get it?" Spencer said and tears streamed down her cheek. _

"_But that's... that's a sin! Spencer you are my daughter and your father and I did a good job, we were good parents!" "Yes mum, you WERE!" "You are normal Spencer Carlin! You are a straight normal girl!" Paula shouted. "No mum, I'm normal yes, but I'm not straight! I like girls! This is who I am!" The next thing that happened, left her speechless. Her mother had slapped her across the face. "If this is who you are, I'm not your mother any longer!" _

Even after 7 years it still hurt. Her mother stopped talking to her for 2 years, she wouldn't look at her, not even when Spencer was kneeling in front of her, crying and begging to listen, to speak, anything. One day her mother had some brochures in her hand. "One Surgery to be normal again!", "One year in Camp Straight Out and your child knows what's right", "Therapies for homosexuals" and other stuff. Her mother had laid it on her bed. They never talked about it. Then her parents got divorced. Her dad defended his daughter and so Spencer moved out with him, soon her brothers followed, then she went to university and after 730 days a letter from her mum broke the ice between them, but they could never built up their relationship again like it was.

What Ashley said to her, reminded Spencer to all those things. She managed to hold back the tears and simply said "I'll see you on Monday" and turned around. The brunette saw the blond walking towards the door and signed. She stood up and walked after her "Look Carlin! It's nothing personal, okay. It's just I want you to know that I'm straight, and we have to work with each other and..." she turned Spencer around and what she saw made her feel...sad. A single tear was on Spencer's face. Ashley felt awful. She would have felt different when Spencer would just have shouted back at her, looked angry or anything. But the blond just looked at her, smiled and said "It's okay, you are not the first on."

..tbc...

* * *

**A/N... well, it really hurt makin ash that mean...** but one thing kinda bothers me now... is it a gene that makes people gay? (surgery to become straight...) or is it a change of the hormones...or is it all the stuff around us...or just the chemistry... no matter male or female? what do you guys think? ...

ok, so remember give comments and i'll give you more story... :D wish ya a nice day, night, or whatever makes you happy!


	5. Tears Kisses and Sleepless Nights

**A/N**: thanks for the reviews everyone!! Don't have much to say..just hope you like this one also:

* * *

Chapter 5

"She is so beautiful" Carmen thought.

The brunette and Kyla were at the beach. The shorter woman was sitting next to her, watching the waves. The moonlight illuminated her profile and made her look like an angel. "What did you say?" Kyla turned her head to Carmen, who blushed slightly. Gladly it was too dark for Kyla to see. "Did I thought that loud?" Kyla smiled "Yeah, you did...I look like what?"

"Uhm... well...you...uh" Carmen looked embarrassed at her hands, which were suddenly very interesting. But a soft hand took her chin and gently lifted her head. "Tell me" whispered Kyla. Carmen just looked at the girl whose eyes glinted. When she started to speak she noticed that she had hold her breath. "...like an angel"

"Oh..." that was all Kyla knew at the moment. Their faces got closer... and then..."_It's amazing how you can speak quite to my heart, without saying a word_..." Shocked they both put some distance between them. "Shit, that's Spencer...Hello?" "Carmen I'm going home, I'm sure Kyla can offer you a sleeping place..." "Spencer wait, what happened??" It clicked and Spencer had hanged off the phone. "What happened?" Kyla asked her. Carmen told her that she didn't knew and that she was worried about her friend. "Let's go back to the mansion. Maybe the others know what's going on." They took the blanket and walked back.

Max and Aiden sat at the pool, feet hanging in the water. "So, you are gay, right?!" Max laughed "Yeah, I am, and you" Aiden looked away. "I'm sorry, it's just...I'm sorry, if this question embarrasses you. "Well" the dark haired said and turned his face back to Max "I think...I could be...somehow into men. But I am...I mean look at those at the gay parade, I mean I don't like to dress up like a woman, I don't walk like on a fashion stage and I'm not talking like a girl or something." Max smiled "Well there are different people. Stop thinking in such stereotypes. You can be who you want to be, you can love who you want to love...you don't have to change just to fit into a narrow minded category. Don't look at the men at gay parade... for now just look at me."

"Max!" shouted Carmen. He turned around and saw the worried look on his friend's face. "What's going on?" "I don't know! I hoped you could tell me why Spencer just left." "What?" Max stood up and walked over to the two girls. "I didn't even noticed that she's gone, wait...Yeah she sent me a message. It says: Hey M, I'm going home, I'm pretty tired. Saw that you were flirting with the cute ass, thought I shouldn't interrupt. xxx" Max face had turned slightly red, Kyla and Carmen chuckled. "I saw here talking to Ashley, then they went inside" told Max.

Suddenly Kyla looked somehow shocked. "Ashley!!" She went inside the house and saw the girl sitting on the stairs next to the front door. The brunette looked slightly ...Kyla's first word that came into her mind...was lost. "What have you done to Spencer?" Ashley looked up to her, suprised and a little bit confused. "Nothing! I just told her that she shouldn't hold out hope or anything!" Kyla sighed. "And I can imagine how you did that. Does she wanna quit now?" "What? No...I guess not"

Max, Aiden and Carmen waited outside to give the two girls some privacy. Max tried to make some conversation "I've read that Ashley and Kyla are half sisters." Aiden nodded. "Yeah they are. Ashley grew up here and when her dad died Kyla suddenly appeared. It was a fiasco. They hated each other. Ashley hated her because she was the proof of her father's betrayal and Kyla hated her... because she was the only one she had in this world. I was the man in the middle, always trying to calm the waves. Soon they've found a enemy together. Me. At some point they got along with each other. Guess I'll never understand what happened." "Woman" Max smiled.

"So you three are just like us. Hot young talented...and just not so gay." laughed Carmen. "Yeah you could say that." smiled Aiden at her. "I knew Ashley since I was born, we were are best friends, you know. She's is like a sister. Kyla and I dated for a while, but that didn't work out. After we decided to be friends, the three of us were inseparable."

"So what now, Ash? Do you think you could work with her?" Kyla had sat next to her sister. "I think so. You know, I'm really sorry how I acted, but I don't know how to handle this?" Ashley said. Her sister could her the regret, the shame and the unease in the girl's voice. "Handle what?" "How she looks at me" stated Ashley. "Oh come on, don't give me that. You are on TV, where millions look at you, at the clubs, where hundreds of horny people stare at you and now you want to tell me that it bothers you when a beautiful, young woman looks at you?" Kyla couldn't believe her sister. "It's just so strange. I mean she is a girl and... she should look at Aiden like this. I don't understand it." "God, Ash, if you are like this, okay, you don't have to understand it. Just get over it and see Spencer as a co-worker and not as a lesbian." with that the talk was over for Kyla and she went back to the three outside.

"Well I guess you guys have to sleep here, since it's pretty late. Max, Aiden will give you some clothes and show you your room, Carmen, please come with me. The boys went after the girls inside and went downstairs, while the two brunettes went upstairs.

"Would be a pair of boxers and a top be enough?" asked Kyla when she leaded Carmen into her room. After they've entered the huge room, Carmen closed the door behind her, graped Kyla's arm and spun her around. "Wha..." The question was interrupted by a soft pair of lips. The kiss was gentle and when Carmen pulled away Kyla missed immediately the contact. "I'm sorry..." began Carmen but Kyla placed a finger on her lips. "Never ever be" she whispered and kissed the brunette once more.

Lips slowly moving with each other. A moan erupted from Carmen's throat when the kiss became more passionate. She pinned her gently against the wall and started to kiss Kyla's neck down to her collarbone and found her way back to shorter woman's mouth. "You are damn fuckin beautiful" Kyla licked the bottom of Carmen's lip slowly, who willingly opened her mouth to accept the soft tounge. Both girls were breathing hard as the kiss stopped for oxygen. "I think I'm falling for you" said Kyla with a husky voice "Let's take this slow And there was no way in the world Carmen was going to rush this.

"Well, uhm... so this is the guest room, the bathroom is right there and if you need anything my room's is right next to your's." Max thanked Aiden and started to undress. "Yeah, uh, goodnight then." "Good night, wish ya nice dreams" said Max with a smile. "Thanks, I will", said Aiden, but thinking the last two words.

Spencer threw the car keys on the kitchen tablet, her shoes in the one corner, her bag into the other. She saw that there where 20 unanswered calls on her phone from Carmen, Max and even two from Kyla. She sent a text which said that everything was alright to each of them.

Why did this hurt so bad? She had been bullied at her school, her mother had hated her and she had even lost some friends but it never felt like that. It never had touched her so bad. She hadn't cried since the huge fight with her mother, she hadn't lost a tear since fuckin seven years. The blond fell in her bed and hugged her pillow. She closed her eyes but Ashley's face hunted her. The dark brown eyes, the curved lips and the curled brown hair, her laugh, her voice and her hurtful and hateful words.

Spencer opened her eyes and stared into the dark. In this night, she didn't close her eyes for another minute .

* * *

**A/N: ...ok, like always, tell me if you liked...this time...I'd be great if you could tell what you liked best in this chpt or in the whole story...and why? ... :D So leave the love people, and I give you more to read!**


	6. The moring and day after

**A/N:...sorry that it took me so long!!**

**Chapter 6**

When Kyla woke up the next morning, she felt an arm around her. Smiling, she remembered the happenings last night.

"_You feel so fuckin good" whispered Carmen when they laid in bed, wrapped up in each others arms, still kissing and whispering gentle words. Kyla signed, enjoying this moment filled with pure happiness and...and love? "Do you love me" asked a very scared Kyla. Carmen just looked at her. "I want to be honest with you. I don't know, I mean I just met you. But this is so different, lying her with you and just kissing and talking, and I'm truly happy with this. God, this word sounds strange in my mouth." Suddenly her eyes widened. "What?" Kyla asked noticing the change. "Guess you really turned me into a softy!" chuckled Carmen and placed a soft kiss on the shorter woman's nose."_

Suddenly Kyla felt, that the arm pulled her closer to the warm body next to her. She smiled and closed her eyes once again.

Max woke up, knowing that he really had to take a cold shower after his dream. He stood up and went into the bathroom. He didn't hear the door to the guest room open. After 10 minutes he turned of the water and walked back into "his" room, wrapped up in a little towel. "Oh I'm sorry! I just wanted to..." Aiden's gaze wandered over the hot body, which was wet and gleaming. If Max wasn't already nearly naked Aiden would have undressed him with his wanton look. "Uhm...Aiden. You wanted something." The dark haired boy blushed right up to his ears in a shade of a dark red. Caught and embarrassed he tried to speak again. "I heard the shower...and I wanted to ask you, if you are interested in breakfast." Max smiled "That wasn't that hard, wasn't it?"

Ashley woke up after two hours sleep, her guilty conscience had kept her awake for the whole night. She had thought about the situation and concluded that she had to apologize if she and Spencer had to work with each other without somebody getting hurt, physically or psychologically.

Since she didn't knew where the blonde lived or what her phone number was, she went upstairs to her sister's room. The house had three floors. The first one was Kyla's , the second was her's and in the third was a room with their instruments and a little recording studio, a room where Kyla could paint and big terrace with a huge whirlpool and a bar.

Ashley didn't bother to knock so she just opened the door. "Kyla!" she said and stiffed. Her sister wasn't alone in her bed. A brown haired girl spooned her and had wrapped her arm around her Ky- Ky. "What the fuck?!" she scream and the sleeping beauties awoke. Shocked they starred at Ashley who mirrored their look. "Ashley I..." "Don't Kyla, I don't care about your bedroom stories. I just need to know where Carlin lives. We'll talk about this later." Carmen told Ashley the address and Ashley stormed out of the room.

"Do you think she hates me now?" asked Carmen. Kyla looked at her "No sweety, I think she hates both of us now." The two girls chuckled. A sudden grumble made Carmen look at her stomach. "Did you eat a bear or something or are you that hungry?" Kyla couldn't suppress the laughter anymore. "Yeah, well..uhm you know, since you are that sweet I'd fancy some candy." That sentence made Kyla blush "I guess we have something in the kitchen."

The girls went down and entered the kitchen where Max and Aiden already where.

They stood there and baked, cooked and a helped each other like they had known each other for a life time. The two boys were dancing and singing along Mika's voice at the radio and looked nearly shocked when they heard a girl's voice "Hey Max, seems like you've found your soul mate" grinned Carmen when she saw the blond guy in a apron. Aiden looked slightly uncomfortable and Max "According to your hickey you have found yours too." Carmen and Kyla looked at each other. "You've said, it's nearly invisible." Kyla shrugged with her shoulders. "Well, if you hadn't kissed me, I could have look more carefully at it." Carmen stuck out her tongue as answer.

Ashley was on her way to Spencer's flat, when she decided to stop at Sawbuck's to buy some muffins and coffee. Because she didn't know how Spencer liked her coffee she ordered for herself and the blond a caramel latte macchiato.

Spencer lied in her bed. She had stripped down her clothes and wore just some boy shorts and her bra. She hadn't slept at all and all she was doing was starring at the sailing and wondering why she had to be gay. "Because women are just the most beautiful wesen on earth" she told herself and chuckled.

When she heard the doorbell she didn't bother to put on a shirt, because the only visitors could have been her brother or his wife, or Max and Carmen. So when she opened the door she stood in front of a very unsure looking Ashley, who had two cups Starbucks coffee in her hand and some Muffins. "Hello" managed Ashley to say, while Spencer awoke from her freez and tried to cover her breasts. "Don't bother, nothing I haven't seen before" said Ashley and walked by the blond inside the flat. "Hey come in" said Spencer quiet and closed the door behind her. The brunette stood in the middle of the living room and looked at the pictures. "I just...put something on" Ashley ignored her and walked to the paintings at the wall, which Carmen painted.

When Spencer came back with a T-shirt she saw Ashley looking at her family picture. "You like?" She asked. "Well, yeah I like such photos, I don't have something like this." answered Ashley. "Oh..." was all what Spencer had to say. "Oh yeah, I've brought you some Muffins and a Latte. I didn't know what you like, so I bought you my favorite. It's caramel." Spencer thanked her and the girls sat on the huge comfortable couch. "So I wanted to apologize for what I said to you yesterday" said Ashley after taking a sip of the warm liquid. "Why do you apologize, I mean it's very nice of you. But you truly ment what you said, so for what are you apologizing exactly?" Spencer said this with a soft voice that actually confused Ashley. "Well, just because I think so doesn't mean that I should say it like this I guess, and well just because you are gay doesn't mean that you want to fuck every pussy." The blonde smiled. "Apology accepted."

"So...do you have a girlfriend?" asked Ashley casually. "No" was the simple aswer. "You boyfriend?" Again was the answer a "No". "But I thought Greg was..." Ashley laughed. "Yeah...he WAS!" "Oh" said Spencer. "But don't raise any hopes, Carlin! Still playing in the team for cocks." Spencer laughed. "Why do you think I'd go for you if you were a lesbian?" "Well I'm hot." Spencer just smiled at her. "Yeah, you really are" she thought.

"Ok, so things are fine between us, right?" Spencer nodded. "Okay, I have lunch with this hot Basketball player, so see ya tomorrow." And then she was gone. The blond chuckled and ate the rest of the muffin.

Carmen, Kyla, Aiden and Max sat at the huge kitchen table and ate what the guys had prepared. Bacon, pan-fried potatoes, biscuits, toast, pancakes, waffles, muffins, orange juice and coffee. "God, it tastes fantastic", said Carmen, swallowing the last bit of her waffle. Aiden and Max smiled at each other.

Spencer had cleaned up nearly the whole flat, had done the laundry and had watched the two whole seasons of Sugar Rush, which Carmen had got from a friend in London. Now she was bored. She decided to drive back to the Davies Mansion and look after her friends.

When the doorbell rang the for sat around the pool, drinking cocktails and jocking around. Kyla went to the front door and greeted Spencer with a hug. They went back to the others and when the young brunette sat between Carmen's legs, who was lying on a deckchair she smiled at them. Carmen grinned back at her and pointed on Aiden and Max.

"Don't you dare!" was all what Aiden was able to say before Max jumped with him into the pool. The guys fooled around and their hands were all over the others body. Spencer turned back to her best friend and Kyla. "So you two..." Carmen smiled, put her arms on the shorter girl's stomach and said "The two of us totally freaked Ashley out" "Oh my god, what did you do?" "Nothing!" Both of the brunettes said, a little bit too loud and too fast. "Oh my god, she caught you", said Spencer. The girls looked at each other. "Sorta", mumbled Carmen. Spencer couldn't hold the laughter anymore.

The five of them decided to go for Dinner altogether. Spencer, Carmen and Max drove back to their flat, Kyla ordered Ashley home and Aide was busy with choosing the right shirt.

"So tell us everything!" said Max excited. Spencer, who drove looked into the back mirror and nodded "Yep, give us the details." Carmen blushed slightly and began to tell "Well, I kissed her, she kissed me back and we slept together. I mean I didn't slept with her, we just talked half of the night and then she fell asleep in my arms and it felt so amazing. I think I'm falling for her. She is so cute, you know, when she blushes, or when she laughes..." Max and Spencer chuckled at their head over heels in love fallen friend.

"So you are a lesbian know?" asked Ashley, with a strange voice. "Maybe" answered Kyla. "What do you mean by maybe. Didn't you two fucked?" Kyla smiled at her sister, like a mother would smile at her little child, who just asked why the bananas where (krumm)"First you are not gay because you have slept with a woman, second you don't always have to be gay, it's also called bisexual, third we haven't fucked. I lied in her arms and we talked...and kissed" Ashley just shaked her head. She couldn't understand that. Just talking, lying in bed...boring, pathetic.

The six met at 8.30 pm at a restaurant called "Chen's". The atmosphere was very relaxed, even Ashley seemed to enjoy herself, but she just talked to Aiden. "So do you think it will work?" asked the dark haired boy slightly worried. He really like Spencer, and he was afraid, that if his best friend and the blonde didn't get along soon, he'd lose Max. It sounded strange, but he really cared for the other boy.

"Yeah, well I apologized for being that honest and brought her muffins. Everything's fine." "Good", Aiden said. Then the waitress came and they ordered their food. The evening went well, Ashley just talked to Kyla and Aiden, had a smalltalk with Max but refused to even look at Spencer. "Not raising any hopes" she had said to Kyla, when her sister asked her to be nicer to their new colleague. Carmen, Kyla and Spencer got along very well and Max and Aiden made an appointment , Carmen would have said a date, to cook for all of them at the next weekend. So the evening ended, and when Spencer fell in her bed, her last thought was Ashley's smile, when she had apologized.

* * *

**A/N: 1. razznikki came up with the couples' names so: **

**- Kyla + Carmen...Kymen or Carla?**

**- Max + Aiden...Maiden or Aidax...? **

**Of course you can give other ideas... :)**

**2. Why do you hate Monday?**

**3. IWillAlwaysLoveSon: yep, it's defenetly time for a return... :D**

**4. ****ILUVU4870****, ****Eaglesenior****, ****razznikki****, Tiff Sinclair, ****niecyx3****, ****chloedarko****, ****Greenman212121****, ****fancyatic****, xxMaNdYxx, LoveAsh87, IWillAlwaysLoveSoN, MDVL and MasterDanniSoN2 **

thank you so much for the rev. and the answeres!!

**5. So the first workin day is comming up...**

**Tell me if you want to see more of each of the "couples" or do you want just Spashley and Max, Aiden, Carmen and Kyla as secondary charakters?**

**And remember reviews keep me workin... :)**


	7. First workday

Chapter 7

"So people, why do we hate Mondays? Call now and share ya opinion!" "I fuckin hate this fuckin Monday because I have to fuckin work!" groaned Ashley and fought herself out of bed. She wasn't a morning person and if the day begins with getting out of bed not because of hunger or a date, it was a bad day. The weekend was now 5 days away. "Oh god, if I believed in you I'd pray for another day free", thought the brunette and walked down to the kitchen.

There were already Kyla and Aiden, sitting in boxer shorts and wife beaters. They ate some cereals and drank coffee. Ashley sat next to day, looked at the newspaper and while Aiden poured her some coffee and Kyla shifted the milk to her. It was their morning ritual, they just wished each other good mornings and fell in silence, watching the news or reading the paper. Kyla was the only morning person, but she showed her good mood under the shower where she used to sing very loud and very wrong.

It was different at Spencer's, Carmen's and Max's. They were all in a hurry, Carmen had overslept as usual, Max had taken too much warm water under the shower and Spencer had prepared breakfast for everyone, changed four times her outfit an then decided for the first one she had. Jeans, top and her converse. Since Max could go by bike to work in a nearby restaurant and Carmen was picked up by a friend, Spencer could take her car.

DWDRecords was a not so huge building, at the edge of the city, it took Kyla, Aiden and Ashley about 10 minutes to get there by car with all the morning traffic. They decided to buy this property so they could go to the beach for lunch, surfing before work and chilling after the business.

Spencer reached the building 5 minutes before 8. She went inside and asked the woman at the reception for the bureau of the owners. The secretary described her the way to Aiden's office, where also Kyla and Ashley were. "Hey Spencer! Good that you are on time, I have to say that you can always come about half a hour later, because we are never on time, or you could come to the beach, where Kyla and I sometimes surf before work, do you surf? And your friends? Does Max surf..."

When he heard Kyla and Ashley clear their throat, he blushed and coughed slightly "Sorry". Spencer chuckled and said "Well I'd love to visit you at the beach, no and yes, Carmen is pretty good, she always trying to teach me, but it doesn't quiet work out, so me and Max slightly suck at surfing, but I'm sure he'd love to get some teaching lessons of you." The smile on Aiden's face was priceless. Kyla smirked and turned to Spencer

"Okay so let's go to business. So Aiden is responsible for the finances, for the marketing and for the accountancy, my job is to publish, to deal with the press, media and stuff like that. You and Ashley will be responsible for the contracts and for finding bands and singers. That also involves visiting concerts, festivals and parties and to negotiate with annoying managers and band members, divas and dicks. You'll also be at the studio, seeing to it that everything is going how it's supposed to be.

Spencer just nodded. The first thought that came her mind was: "Wow, that will be a lot time spending with Ashley." But then she frowned "But Aiden, I don't have that much experience with musik, bands and all that stuff. I mean..." "Don't worry Carlin, I have you will be the one who's doing the contracts and dealing with managers. I'll always be next to you...ugh, that sounded...forget it, let me say it like this, if you have questions I'll have the answer, it's not that hard, there are just a few rules you have to make them clear. Easy" said Ashley, somehow trying to calm the blond. Spencer smiled and nodded.

"Okay, so in New York is this small bar and there is a band, I've heard a few times when I was there, I'd like to know what you think Ashley." He turned to his computer and showed them a video of the band. There were four, a female singer, two boys at the guitars and a girl at the drums. The sound was very unique and Ashley immediately liked them, also Kyla and Spencer agreed. Aiden nodded satisfied. "So I'll go to New York then..."Ashley said. "No, you and Spencer will go." Ashley knew that this would come. She just nodded. "I already booked a hotel and the flight, which goes in 5 hours. You'll stay one night...or more if you want, but then you have to pay it on your own." Aiden explained.

Kyla grinned at her friend, knowing exactly why Aiden did this. He wanted Ashley to warm up to Spencer, they really needed her, as good as Ashley was with her choices, her readiness of speech wasn't that...politely , she just didn't care about the managers, or some complicate bands, it was just yes or no, and so they hoped that Spencer could change that. "You'll see what your job will be..." smiled Aiden and turned to the ringing phone. The three woman stepped out of his office.

"Ok guys, here are the tickets and everything else you need, make sure you have your passports, your hottest outfits and Aspirins" Kyla said and went into her office. "So I guess we meet at airport then?" Spencer asked. The brunette shaked her had, "No, I'll pick you up and we drive together, think about the environment" The blond smiled and went down to her car.

At 11.30 Ashley stood in front of the building, where Spencer wrote a Note to Max and Carmen. 5 minutes later they were on the way to the airport. "So how do we do this?" Spencer asked, excited already. "Just listen to them, speak with them and let them sign a contract?" "Yep" was all that Ashley had to say. The blond looked at the brunette. When Ashley glared at her, Spencer smiled and watched out of the window. This was gonna be so interesting.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay I decided for Aidax... And (please forgive me I don't know who) said that it would be a little confusing to call Kyla and Carmen Carla...And i totally agree...so it's Kymen then.. :)

...and I just decided that the next chpt is just about Spashley, this one might be a little rushed, but i really want to write some spashley now...it might take a little longer to write it, because I have an idea of the following storyline for the first time and it will take more time to write it all down than with the last chpts...

* * *

**...and thank you so much for he great rev.!! I'm glad that you like Maiden and Kymen...**

* * *


	8. Falling for you

Chapter 8

* * *

They landed in New York safely, and got to the hotel without any problems. The trouble started when they stood at the reception. "What do you mean there is just one room reserved?" "Just like I said it, Ma'am." "Oh don't Ma'am me! And how come that there is no other room?" "Well, Miss, there are no other rooms because we have many guests. But don't worry, there are to beds." Ashley groaned. "Okay then, just give me the fuckin keys."

They went to their room, Ashley didn't speak one word and Spencer knew, that no matter what she was going to say would be the wrong thing. "I get a shower first", Ashley said and locked herself in the bathroom. Spencer didn't care. She opened her suitcase and looked for something to wear. They were going to an underground bar so nothing to overdressed, the blonde decided on jeans and a nice black top. She lied the clothes on her bed and sat down. After a few minutes, she decided to take a nap, hoping that Ashley would wake her up.

When Ashley got out of the shower she looked at herself in the mirror. Usually she didn't do that, of course when she put make up on or if there was a spot, but she never looked into the mirror just to see herself. She didn't like who she had become, but she had no idea how to change. She didn't like people that much, she loved her father, who was dead now, she loved Kyla, who was gay now and she love Aiden, who seemed interested in men. She knew that those two, no matter how they might change, would stand to her, because she'd do the same. Maybe it would just need some time to get used to their changes.

But people in general, she just couldn't stand them, Jesus, she didn't even liked her mother that much. That was maybe because Christine had never acted like a mother. Human scared, bored and hurt her. So why should she like them. They were god for fucking, for playing and business.

And now there was this Spencer girl. There were three reasons why Ashley absolutely disliked her. First she was human, second she was gay and third, she was a nice, beautiful gay human. Ashley was confused, how could somebody be that calm without being cold, how could someone just accept an apologize without ulterior motives. She just didn't get that.

She graped a towel an wrapped it around her. Then she decided to take also a bath robe, she didn't wanted to give Spencer an extra show. The brunette opened the door and saw the blond lying on her bed, asleep. Ashley went to the bed and sat down next to the sleeping beauty. "You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen", whispered a half awake Spencer. Ashley shoot up, surprised and startled. "I just wanted to wake you up, bathroom's free now." Spencer looked at her and smiled. The blond stood up and paused in front of Ashley, who was unable to move. Those blue eyes just looked like if they could see everything and that really scared Ashley. "You are so beautiful" Spencer said and tuck an loose strand behind the brunette's ears.

Ashley stood completely bewildered there, the blond smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. There she took a quick cold shower (we already know why, right?!) and did the same as Ashley before. Spencer stood in front of the mirror. The dreams became more intense and she secretly enjoyed them. And since the first dream she actually liked taking naps as often as she could, knowing that Ashley would be there, dancing with her, kissing her, touching her. She was shocked about her action before and didn't wanted to look into Ashley's face soon.

The two girls dried their hair in silence, Spencer went inside the bathroom to change, and Ashley took the mirror next to the door to do her make up. At 10 o'clock they were ready to go and just before they left the hotel, Ashley graped Spencer's arm. "Look Carlin, I tried to be nice, but this action was totally uncalled for. I don't need this lesbo shit now, so please, I really say please, stop starring at me!" Spencer nodded, stormed outside and called a Taxi. If this was how their evenings were supposed to be, she surely had to look for something else.

They sat in the care, completely silence. Spencer couldn't understand it. Why did Ashley make her feel so vulnerable? Why was she so attracted to Ashley? And why was that girl so uptight? (See lexj, Spencer and I wonder too...) Spencer decided against looking at Ashley again and starred out of the window. After 10 minutes they reached the club.

The club was called "Malex", which seemed pretty strange to Ashley, but Spencer seemed to have been here before. When the brunette asked her co-worker, the blond smiled. Yeah, I know the owner of this club. She leaded them straight to the bar, and suddenly Ashley saw something about Spencer which kinda surprised her. The blond seemed to unbend, she ordered two beer and gave one to Ashley. "When does the band play?" Spencer asked. "5 minutes" Ashley was right.

The band was fantastic just like Aiden said. The were unique, natural and still they amazed anyone. Ashley and Spencer went backstage and met the band. They called themselves "South of Nowhere". The two woman liked that time.

"Hello, I'm Ashley Davies and I'm from DWDRecords, I'd like to talk with you about a record deal. Oh yeah, this is my co-worker Spencer." Melanie, the lead singer looked at them very closely. The boys whispered something, and went back into a corner to store away their guitars and mics. Lexa, the drummer stood next to Mel and also looked at the L.A. Girls pretty closely.

"Well you two seem to be okay. We have some bad experience with peoples from records."

Ashley nodded "Yep, I know what you mean."

Spencer looked at the four band members. Something told that Ashley would change her mind a bit about them being "natural". Yep, it was her gaydar. Lexa smiled at her a way too friendly and Melanie was already in Ashley's personal space. The boys had already two groupies on their lap. Spencer could barely hold the laughter when also Ashley seemed to realize how near Melanie's face was.

"Wohou...okay, so I'll invite you for lunch tomorrow and we can talk about everything, okay? We have to go. Spencer I'll buy ya a drink" The blonde chuckled, shrugged and turned to Ashley.

"See I'm not the only one, who's starring at you" she said. "Shut up."

They went back to the bar and ordered something to drink. Suddenly hands from behind covered Spencer eyes. Ashley looked at the person, to whom the arms belonged. It was a beautiful blond. Not near as beautiful as Spencer, but Ashley had to admit that she was really pretty. "Guess who", she said. "Oh my God, Alex" Spencer nearly screamed and turned around. The blond smiled and hugged Spencer. Ashley looked at them, not knowing what to think of that girl with this purple streak in her hair.

"You look gorgeous, honey" Alex said. It has been a while since she and Spencer met, but it was really great to see the blond again. Her blue eyes lost nothing of their intense and she was still stunningly beautiful. Ashley saw how Alex looked at Spencer and something bothered her at this.

"You still own me a dance, you know" Spencer smiled, hoping she could get her mind off of Ashley. "Really?"Alex asked and grinned. She took the blonds hand and led her to dance floor.

Ashley graped her beer tighter, when she saw the two blonds dance. There where something familiar about how they moved, as if they'd already done that thousand times before. Their bodies fit together perfectly and soon the crowd parted and gave them more space to move. Spencer laughed when Alex whispered something into her ear, and that made Ashley very angry.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" A tall brunette was standing next to Ashley. "And who are you" she asked. "Oh, hey I'm Marissa." They fell back in silence and watched the two other girls dance. After the third song, they hugged each other very tight. "Fuckin lesbos" Ashley thought, not quiet sure why she was angry.

Alex and Spencer came back to the bar. "Marissa" Spencer said and hugged the girl. Alex grinned and kissed Marissa deeply. Ashley was totally weird out. She didn't got their relationships. Spencer who noticed that, smiled and began to explain. "This is Alex Kelly, Ashley, we use to date for a while in high school and this is Marissa her girlfriend." Ashley smiled at them suddenly liking Alex more than before. "But why are you guys here anyway" Spencer asked the couple. "Well this is Jody's new club, and she invited us for a few days."

They began to talk and even Ashley started to feel more comfortable. "Come on girls! Let's dance!" Marissa said, slightly drunk. Alex took her hand and Spencer looked at Ashley. "Blame it on the alcohol" Ashley mumbled and also took Spencer's hand. Surprised Spencer followed Ashley.

The dance floor was crowed and the people were having a good time. Marissa and Alex had sex with their eyes (like Blake and Leighton ) and danced really really close, their hands were all over each other. Ashley tried to keep her distance to Spencer but that officially didn't work out when she felt Spencer's hands on her hips. The next song was a slower one and Ashley cursed herself for getting into this. Spencer was an amazing dancer. The brunette didn't expect that the blond could move like this, she always seemed the calm, naïv school girl, but knowing that she had dated this Alex, who locked the a rebel in every way. But here she was now, in the arms of fuckin dyke, who moved hotter than it shouldn't be allowed.

Spencer didn't know what she was doing anymore, but it felt so good to feel the girl so near her. She looked into this warm brown eyes, which looked so softly at her for the first time, and then she felt it. This was not a crush anymore. Her heart screamed and she was falling, she was falling hard for Ashley, who didn't even liked her. Spencer knew, that both of them would blame their actions on the alcohol later but she could keep herself from kissing the gorgeous, who danced like she was an fallen angel, hot and gracefully.

"Ash, I think...I'm falling for you" Spencer whispered into her ear and a shiver went down her spin. Of course it was just because this lesbo was so near, and it disgusted Ashley, but deep inside she knew, there where other reasons. Three other reasons. "I'm sorry, what the fuck do you think you are doing" Ashley asked, angry at herself for slipping into this situation. "I told you I'm not gay!" With that Ashley ran out of the club. Spencer looked bewildered after her. "Shit" she thought. She knew, that there was no way Ashley would talk to her, at least not to night.

Spencer sat to the bar where Jody was working. "Could I have a coke, please?" Spencer asked, suddenly very tired. How could she be so stupid. But there was something in Ashley's eyes, something so soft and warm, like peace. Spencer shaked her head, of course, blame to alc.

After Ashley had reached the hotel she got to their room and lied down. What the fuck was that. The shiver down her spin, that comfortable feeling when Spencer's hands were on her hips. Those three reasons why she had felt so odd, wasn't because the blonde disgusted her. No, she felt still the same, when she repeated the words in her head. "Ash, I think I'm falling for you."

It was the way how her nickname sounded when Spencer spoke it out, it was the hot breath of the blond on her skin and that, what that girl had said. She was falling in love with Ashley. As long as the brunette could remember there had never been someone who made her feel like this by just saying a few words. Spencer was getting under her skin and Ashley couldn't decide who she hated more. At herself for letting Spencer coming so near to her or at the blond for doing this. She decided to be angry at the blond, it was so much easier. Like it had always been, blaming others, keep distance and never think about their or your own feelings.

After saying goodbye to Alex, Marissa and Jody Spencer left about one and a half hour later. Like Ashley she drove back to the hotel with a taxi. She quietly opened the door to her...their room, assuming that Ashley was asleep. She didn't turned on the lights, the lights from the street, shining through the window, where a enough to change and get to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Exhausted Spencer slipped under her covers and closed her eyes. She could hear Ashley turning in her bed on the other side of the room. After everything that happened, everything Ashley had said, it still felt good to have the girl near her.

"Do you love me" Spencer's eyes shoot open. "What? " She turned around. Ashley was sitting at the edge of her bed and looked at her. At least Spencer thought she did. "You said, you are falling for me. Do you love me." Spencer hesitated, but remembering how good it felt to be near the brunette she sighted. "Yes, Ash, I do. If you want to talk about this, can we do it tomorrow?" "Uh...yeah, sure." Spencer turned around and faced to wall. She closed her eyes and in the brief second before falling asleep she felt Ashley's soft lips on her neck and with this feeling she felt asleep. Knowing that the first look into the brunette's eyes had changed everything.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews!! You make me so happy... :D well hope you enjoyed this part, but you know... if there is Spashley, it takes a long way to happy ends... so drama is still coming up... :) ...just by the way, it would be intresting to know how old you guys are... and where you are from... if it's not too personal for you...tell me... I'm 15 and from Austria... :D**

...and remember...reviews make me work..:D


	9. Falling hard

Chapter 9

* * *

She woke up, remembering about the happenings of the last night and a smile found it's way through her soul to her face. Spencer opened her eyes and turned around. Ashley wasn't in her bed, but the blonde could hear the water of the shower running. Spencer suddenly remembered a strange feeling, something different and then it hit her. The kiss on her neck, the soft lips, she wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, but the feeling this little touch gave her was like flying.

The bathroom door opened and Ashley stepped out, wrapping the bath robe tighter around her body. "Morning" Spencer said, with a bright smile.

Ashley wouldn't even look at her when she mumbled a "Morning". Spencer stood up and walked over the other bed, where the brunette had sat down. "Ashley, we have to talk..." "No, we don't have to, you are in love with me and I'm not gay. See, every thing's clear, no need to talk. So get ready, it's nearly 12 o'clock. I told Melanie that we met at 1.30 at that Chinese we saw yesterday."

Spencer was speechless. Without a word she walked into the bathroom. Tears burned in her eyes. Why did Ashley do this to her? How did that girl touch her so deep that it almost hurt, but in such a good way.

After a warm shower Spencer felt reasonably prepared for the day. She wrapped a towel around her wet body and went into the other room to get her clothes. Ashley was already ready and was lying with her iPod in her bed. The blonde took her jeans skirt and a t-shirt and shuffled back into the bathroom.

Ashley was lying in her bed and was listening to

She thought about Spencer, whom else. That girl was in love with her. After such a short time and she couldn't deny to herself that the blond attracted her too. But it was never love, it was even questionable if it was liking, right? When Spencer came out of the bathroom just with a tiny towel around her body, Ashley just had to look her. There was nothing strange of it, looking at a person with a hot wet dripping body, who happens to be a girl, and it was not wrong to think about what was under the towel, right? The brunette wasn't so sure anymore.

When Spencer was ready they had about half an hour left before they had to go. She decided to call Carmen.

C: Hey sunshine, what's up?

S: Hey, nothing much. How are you?

C: I'm fine thanks. Oh my God, Kyla is the most sweetest person in the world.

S: (chuckling): I've never heard you say something like that. What happened?

C: Nothing really special, it's just...looking at her makes me happy, you know, when she holds me, it's like, I don't know, I feel kinda safe. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. Shit, Spenc, I think I'm in love.

S:(Laughing): Yes, Carmen you are.

C: Alright, So I'm meeting Kyla for lunch, call ya later.

S: Ok, have fun, tell Kyla I said Hey.

C: Okay, I will. Oh wait, how does it go with Ashley?

S: Well...I'll tell you later, easy?

C: Easy! Bye, love you!

S: Bye, love ya too.

Spencer also called Max, who was about to meet Aiden. They wanted to check out a new restaurant. "What do I do wrong" the blond thought, when Ashley came and just pointed on the clock at the wall. It was time to go. They drove to the Chinese by taxi. There was silence as always and when the entered the restaurant Spencer was really glad, that the band was already there.

Melanie, Lexa, Bill, and Jack had been friends since primary school, went together to highschool and went to the same college. Now they were 21 and concentrated on their music.

Melanie was their leadsinger. She was tall and looked a little bit like Amy Mcdonald. Lexa, was different, she was shorter, she had about the same high as Ashley. She was the calm person in the groupe, she had a bit of Jessica Alba, and you would never think of her as a drummer. Bill was all hard rock. He had long hair, piercings and tattoos all over his body. Jack looked exactly like Adam Brody, tall and skinny.

Spencer really liked them.

After Ashley explained them how it'll work with the contracts and everything they had finished eating. Melanie who had given up flirting with Ashley, talked with Lexa and Spencer. Bill and Jack chattered with Ashley. "So; I don't mean to be ruthless but why is Ashley behaving so strange?" Lexa asked.

Spencer smiled sadly. "Well, I don't quite know actually. We don't get along so well." Lexa was surprised. "Really? You seem like someone, you just have to like." The blonde laughed. Though the brunette seemed very calm, she was damn sweet. Melanie who had realized the the two girls next and in front of her were starting to flirt, slided further to Ashley. "Don't worry, I just don't want to sit in the middle of those lovebirds." Ashley's gaze wandered from Melanie over to Spencer and Lexa, who were laughing and surely having a good time.

"You know you are damn beautiful, right Carlin?" Lexa said, when she stopped laughing. Spencer looked at her. "I don't know, but it wouldn't be bad if some more people think like you..." Lexa smirked "Some more? I think Ashley would be enough. If looks could kill, you would have to come to my funeral by now." The brunette smiled in Ashley's direction.

Spencer snorted. "Don't be ridiculous! She probably freaks out because I'm flirting with you and she really really has something against lesbians." Lexa bit on her lower lip. "I don't think so, but anyway, how long are you guys staying?" "We have to be at the airport at 9 pm." Spencer said, looking in a disappointed face. "Awww, why don't you guys come with us? Kyla could arrange you a gig at some great club." The blonde looked at the drummer like a little puppy. Lexa laughed. "Oh dear, how could anyone resist those blue eyes of yours?" Spencer grinned. "I'll speak with Mel and the boys." Lexa promised. Spencer leaned across the table an kissed the other girl on the cheek. "Thank you" she whispered.

Ashley felt sick. There was this feeling inside which made her wish to jump on that Lexa-girl and her or something. If Ashley had had this feeling ever before, she would have known that it was jealousy.

Melanie saw Ashley's look and smirked. That girl had some problems, a gay homophobe. "Come on guys, Alex and Marissa wanted to see us, before the L.A.- Chicks fly home. I'll pay", she said, after Ashley really looked like if she was about to throw up. The paid and went outside. "We can walk, I think, it's just something like 700m or something" Bill said. The agreed. Bill and Melanie walked in front of Spencer and Lexa, behind them were Ashley and Jack. The boy had started to hit on Ashley, who turned every compliment of his down, but like a real rockstar, he didn't give up so fast. The brunette looked annoyed at the two girls in front of her. Their arms touched quiet a lot, Spencer laughed way too much, and Lexa's comments were too flirty for Ashley's taste.

"So you and Melanie are gay too?" Spencer asked after she told Lexa everything about Max and Carmen. Lexa nodded and her look suddenly changed. "Yep, you know I'm the naïve typ, always searching for the big great love, Melanie is the type, who just takes the risks, has the hottest one night stands and tries everything to make people believe that she is all though and strong." Spencer looked between Lexa and Melanie further and back. She decided to change the subject. The blond took the hand of the other girl. "You know, I'm the naïve typ too." The brunette laughed.

They reached the "Malex" where Marissa, Alex and Jodie sat at the bar. They greeted each other. "Uhm Mel, could I talk with you for a moment?" Lexa asked. Melanie nodded and the girls went outside.

Spencer turned to Ashley "They are nice, aren't they? Lexi is so cool, and so is Mel." The brunette snorted "Oh, It's Lexi now… Yeah, well I like Jack, he's hot, Melanie and "Lexi" seem more to be your type." The blonde looked at her in disbelieve. The sound of Ashley's voice was a mixture of despite, malice and …and sadness? "What's going on, Ash…ley? What have I done now?" Spencer asked getting angry. "You are flirting with Lexi." The blonde laughed "So?" Ashley looked at the table "It's not good to fuck with somebody to fuck with."

That was too much. "How dare you. After everything I said yesterday." Spencer got up and went outside where Melanie and Lexa just finished talking. The brunette came smiling to the blonde. "Yo, Spencer, Melanie thinks it would be a good idea…if we come to L.A.…Hey, what's going on?" Lexa ran after the taller woman and caught her by the arm. "Ashley" Spencer simply said and the other girl hugged her.

"Don't let her get you, she's not worth it."

"I know, but I don't aks for anything she can't give. I just want some respect. She doesn't have to like me or my feelings, but she has no right to make me feel that bad. But I just can't change it. It hurts when she's so disparaging."

Lexa just tightened the embrace.

Ashley, who went after Spencer saw that and laughed "See Spencer, I knew you'd find someone else to drool over.It's always the same with you dykes." The blonde didn't even turn around. Tears burned in Spencer's eyes. She excused herself and took the next taxi.

Lexa starred at Ashley. "Do you even know how much you hurt her?" The girl just shrugged. "I didn't force her to fall in love with me." Lexa shaked her head. "She'd deserve so much better than you anyway." With that she went back into the club. Ashley stood there, alone and suddenly she felt very cold. She looked around and allowed a single tear to run down her face, not knowing why it made her so sad. Why couldn't Spencer just stop this? It was her fault that Ashley felt so strange, so she had to take the consequents.

Spencer was hurt, angry, sad, disappointed and lonely. When she reached the hotel, she stormed into her room and threw everything that belonged to her into her suitcase. The she let herself fall on her bed. "Why me? Why the fuck does this happen to me." The blond starred at the silence and tears started to fall. "Enough" she said, angry. She wished the tears away and went into the bathroom, where she splashed cold water into her face. "If Ashley doesn't want to hear, she has to feel."

**A/N: I'm writting i'm writting, sorry that it took so long!**


	10. I might call it INTERESTING

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

When the brunette entered the hotel room, Spencer was sitting on her bed, watching TV. Ashley looked at the blond, who completely ignored her. Not being used to that, the brunette sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Spencer didn't even looked up. Ashley took a deep breath and sat next to the blond. "Look Carlin, I'm really sorry. I was a total bitch to you and I don't know, but you irritate me and I don't know how to handle that."

Finally the blond turned towards her. The blue eyes searched for something in the slightly helpless brown eyes. "Okay, you are forgiven, but why do I irritate you?"

Ashley looked at her hands. "I don't know, I mean this whole gay thing is pretty strange and then you said you were in love with me. I was a bitch to you and I treated you really bad and everything, how can you say you like ...uhm... love me after such a short, hard time?"

Spencer took one of Ashley's hands. "Well...look, it's the way you smile, when you are happy and feeling comfortable, the way your eyes sparkle when something fascinates you. I think it's cute how you look at your hands, and play with your fingers when you don't know what to say and I think..."

When Spencer stopped, Ashley looked from their hands into the blond's face, which was suddenly very close. Soft lips kissed the brunette's cheek. "...I think you are adorable, when you are speechless surprised."

And that's exactly what Ashley was. She wrested her hand and got off the bed. "What the fuck? Look Carlin, we can be friends, maybe, but nothing more, okay?" she said. Spencer smiled and nodded. Ashley turned around and went into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and gently touched her cheek. What the fuck was that and why the fuck did it feel so good?

Spencer was just about to leave the room, when Ashley finally came out of the bathroom. "We have more than two hours, before we have to go, would you fancy to grab something to eat?" the blond asked. "Uhm, I'll follow you I guess, I have to pack my stuff." Ashley answered.

"I'll wait" Spencer offered, closed the open door and sat down on her bed again. "Uhm, okay." The brunette started to throw everything into her bag not caring about folding the pieces. Spencer smiled, she did the same an hour ago.

"Okay, let's go!" Ashley said and walked out of the room, Spencer followed her closely.

They went to a little restaurant next to the hotel and both of them ordered a salad and something to drink. "Ashley, can I ask you something?" Spencer started carefully. Ashley just nodded.

"Well since we are trying to be friends or something, why do you freak out so much because of gay people? What do you have against lesbians?" Ashley looked up. She seemed to think for a few moments and then started to talk.

"Well that's a long story, but after all, I think I should tell you. Okay, but you have to promise me, that you won't tell anybody, understand?" Spencer nodded.

"Okay, so it's probably actually because of my mother. Her name's Christine by the way. So she went to that all girls school and fell in love. With a girl. It was just a crush nothing serious and after they graduated they would never see each other again, my mum thought. She went to college in L.A. And a year later, her crush also went there.

Everything started again, and my mother finally told the girl about her feelings. That girl kinda had the same ones for mum so they came together, but their relationship was a secret. This girl, her parents were strict catholics, they would have never allowed them to see each other, but one day they caught my mum and this girl making out or something and they moved away.

My mother was heartbroken. After two years she married my dad, Raife Davies. But after I was born I don't know, she was a good mother but she cheated on my dad, with other women. She destroyed our family! So my dad's concerts and tours became longer and, well Kyla is a result of that I guess. If my mum wasn't a lesbo, she would have never been hurt like that and she would have never cheated on my dad, she'd never destroy our family!"

Spencer just looked at Ashely. "How do you know all that?" she asked first, but thousand of other questions were spinning in her head. "I've found her diary, when she left. She went to Europe to start over new a few years ago."

The blond looked thoughtful at her Cola. "Do you know what the girl's name was?" "I think Paula, my mum always called her Pauli though." Spencer looked up. "You don't know her last name, don't you?" Ashley thought for a moment "Quinlan"

Spencer's face went white. "Spencer, you alright?" Ashley asked honestly worried. "No, uhm...well, That's interesting now" the blond stuttered. Thousand thoughts were running through Spencer's mind, and in the same time some answers on old questions came. "Uhm... My mum's maiden name was Quinlan, Paula Meave Quinlan."

"Oh my god." The girls sat there and a strange silence fell over them. This was indeed interesting.

"So..uhm... you are afraid of lesbians, because you could fall in love with on of them, get your heart broken and become like your mum...did I get that right?" Spencer asked softly. "No, I mean maybe..." Ashley said, sounding confused and scared. "So I might have a chance..."Spencer said more to herself, not meaning it so serious.

"What is it that every gay person is so sure that everybody else is gay?" Ashley said, half annoyed half amused. Spencer grinned "It's not everybody else. Just the gay ones." (Sorry, just had to take that line...)

Ashley laughed. "In your dreams Carlin." She suddenly felt very comfortable around the girl. Even if their two mother had such a strange history, she didn't see the point why it should affect their relationship. The friendly kind of course, the friendship. Ashley had to smile at herself. Spencer was really nice and it would be a lot more easier to like her than trying so hard to dislike her.

She wasn't her mother, she was Ashley Ashley Davies, sometimes she really wished she had a middle name, and that meant she wasn't gay, she wouldn't destroy her own family and she wouldn't fall in love with a blond, blue eyed girl, right?

"So are we good?" Spencer asked. Ashley nodded and called the waitress.

After they had paid, the two girls went back to their hotel, got the suitcases and bags and called a taxi.

When they had found their places at the plane Spencer started to speak. "So...uhm, I hope it's alright that the SONs (The band) are going to come over." Ashley nodded "Yep, that's alright, I guess. They would have had to come over anyways so, it's cool. Just one thing. You and Lexa, it's a little unprofessional to make puppy faces and kiss her in public." Spencer looked at Ashley. "Okay, but in my free time I can make faces as much as I like and kiss people as much as I want, right?"

"Yeah you kinda already proofed that" Ashley said remembering the little kiss in the hotel room. "You did too" Spencer thought, but didn't say anything. Probably Ashley didn't know that the blond had felt the kiss on her neck, when Ashley asked her if she was in love with her. Spencer just smiled , took out her iPod and watched the sun going down through the window.

_...And though they say it's possible to me_

_I don't see how it's probable _

_I see the course we're on_

_spinning farther from what I know_

_I'll hold on_

_Tell me that you won't let go_

_Tell me that you wont let go_

_This could be something beautiful_

_I know..._

(Terra Naomi - Say it's possible)

* * *

**A/N: **

**1.Thank you guys so much for the reviews!! They make me so happy, actually, you make me happy... **

**2. Hehe, How do you think about Christine/Paula... I kinda wonderd why Paula was acting like this in the show and how she reacted on Ashley DAVIES... maybe because the older Davies had broken her heart once...:P**

**3. okay so well let's see... it think its pretty interesting, that many straight people watch gay centric tv-shows or movies or whatever, but I think it's really cool :D... so here comes the question :**

**Who of us is straight, gay or bi... I know actually we are not into labels like Ash...but I'm curiouse, like always no one has to answer but I'd love to get some :D**

I'm pretty gay at the moment, I think I was my whole life, and I also think that I'll stay that way...


	11. Jealousy

**A/N: I know I know... it took me very long to post this...but i had some stuff going on... but I hope you can forgive me since this chapter involves 4440 words... Just for you guys!!**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

The rest of the flight didn't involve any special happenings so when they stepped out of the airport building, they went to Ashley's car. When Ashley drove off Spencer smiled happy. "Why are you grinning like this?" Ashley asked. "I don't know, new friends, new job, feels good" Spencer answered and smiled at the brunette.

When they reached Spencer's flat it was past 12 o'clock. "Okay, so I'll see ya tomorrow. We have to be at the office at 11 o'clock, a special rule for those who've been on biz travel." Ashley said. Spencer nodded and got out of the car. After she got her suitcase she winked at the brunette and the car drove of.

When Spencer opened the door to the flat she could see that the TV was running. She put her things into her room and walked into the living room. "Hey Max." Max looked up and smiled. "Spency, hey, how are you? We've already missed you, the morning today was a total mess, Carmen and I were totally too late for work and hungry too. We couldn't make it any other day without you so Carmen is now at Kyla's." Spencer laughed. "Hello to you too, Maxiking. I'm good thanks, and you seem fine too." Max nodded.

"There are some leftovers in the fridge if you are hungry..."

"Max, it's 1 o'clock in the morning."

"So? It's never too late for pizza, right?" Max said and grinned.

"Alright then, do you want some too?"

"Of course honey!"

Spencer walked into the kitchen and warmed the pizza up. Then she went back to the living room and sat next to Max on the couch. "So tell me, how were things with Ashley?" Spencer started to tell him everything. She told him about Ashley, about meeting Alex and Marissa, about meeting the band, about Ashley being the hottest bitch on earth, about the band, about Lexa and about Ashley.

When she finished it was 3.30 in the morning. Max was lucky that it was Wednesday so he didn't have to work, but Spencer was really tired now. She fell into her bed and fell asleep immediatelly and a certain brunette were in the back of her mind.

"Spencer!" The blonds eyes shot open and for a moment everything went black. She buried her head into the pillow. "Spencey!" a soft voice whispered into her ear. "What" Spencer mumbled. "I got you muffins." Spencer turned her head and saw Carmen sitting next to her on her bed and Kyla standing in front of her. "Did I oversleep?" the blond asked, slightly scared. Kyla chuckled "No, I just wanted to come with Carmen and ask your how your first biz trip was..." "Oh", Spencer said and sat up, leaning against the wall. "It was actually great, Ash-ley and I got along very well, and the new band is really hot."

Kyla sat down on the bed too. Spencer was between the two brunettes with muffins in her legs. "Yeah, about the SONs, you wanna come to the airport with me? I want to pick them up, you know. We have to be there in about 2 hours." Spencer agreed and got up from the bed. "Oh and Carmen, I forgive you this time because of the muffins, but if you wake me up this rough once again, I swear... something terrible will happen!!" All what Carmen had to say to that was actually nothing, she just stuck out her tongue and grinned.

An hour later Spencer, Max, Carmen and Kyla sat on the couch at the living room, drinking coffee and listening to Max' plans for the weekend. "So Aid and I decided to cook for you guys, I just have to know who will be there." The girls assured him that they won't miss it and Kyla was pretty sure that Ashley also would come.

"Max, can I ask you something?" Kyla started carefully. "Of course" the boy said. "The thing between you and Aiden? What's that? I mean I don't know if Aiden is gay? I mean I was pretty sure, that he was straight, he nearly dated the whole high school and also in college he had only girls...as far as I know." Max nodded.

"Yeah, I thought about it, I'm not sure, what it is. Sometimes we have those moments, you know, where you are pretty sure the other person wants to kiss you as much as you would like to kiss him but you don't want to screw up so you just laugh and everything is awkward for a moment. That happens all the time, I just want to give this whole thing time to envelope, we'll see where we'll get."

The girls smiled. Max had a strange look on his face when he remembered "those moments" with eyed. Some of us would describe it as "being madly in love" but for now...let's call it strange ;). Kyla looked at her mobile and sighed. "Spencer we got to go." "Alright" Spencer said and stood up. "We will meet at 5 at the Davies Mansion" Kyla ordered with a smiled. "Bye honey" Max said and gave her a hug, then he turned to Spencer and also put his arms around her, while Kyla and Carmen said goodbye in their own sweet annoying kissing language.

An hour later Lexa and Spencer hugged each other tight. "I'm so glad you're here. One "normal person" Spencer said, when the brunette realised her. Lexa smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Who knows...maybe I'm crazier than you think." she said with a wide grin. Then Spencer introduced Kyla to the band members and they drove back to the office.

Jack, Bill, Melanie and Lexa were really excited, when Aiden invited them into his office and showed them the contracts. He and Spencer explained them once more how it will go with the promoting and stuff and they signed. "We have to celebrate this!" Melanie said excited. Kyla smiled and said "Well, I thought about meeting at five at the Davies Mansion. That's were Ashley, Aiden and me live and then we can hit some club. I've already reserved hotel rooms for you. One for the boys and one for you and Lexa, I hope this is alright."

The SONs were nearly speechless. Everbody always told them how arrogant the producers and such higher animals were, but this Woods was just unbelievable nice, Dennison was just charming and he totally made them feel comfortably, just Ash was a little bit how they expected them to be.

"So I that you have some time, Spencer, to show our guests around. Kyla, I'm sure I already have some clubs in mind where they can have gig and, yeah that's it for now." Aiden said, and picked up the ringing phone.

"Oh my god, L.A. Is so great, let's hit the beach guys, I'm sure there are some hot lesbians around, and of course some straight girls" Melanie added when she saw the looks of the boys. They agreed and Spencer led them to the beach.

Jack and Bill and also Melanie jumped into the waves immediately. They had the shorts and bikini already under the clothes, only Lexa stayed at Spencer's side, who didn't wanted to go swimming. "You don't like swimming?" the blonde asked her. "Well I like swimming but I like sitting next to you more." Lexa grinned and Spencer blushed, which made the brunette laugh.

Suddenly a wet body pressed itself against Spencer, who squeaked. "Hey guys!" a husky voice said. "Hello Ashley" Lexa said, while Spencer was still in shock. The brunettes laughed at the blond who looked in disbelieve at Ashley.

"Well, how about I invite you guys for lunch?" the girl with the surf board lying next to her said. "That would be really nice of you. We just have to get Mel and the boys out of the water, oh wait, they are coming!" Lexa said and waved them.

The hotel where the band was staying at wasn't far from the beach so the groupie walked there and the guys could change, Ashley had her clothes in her bag and also put on a skirt an a t-shirt in Mel's room.

They went to a little Italien restaurant near the hotel and ordered pasta and pizza. Of course Ashley noticed the familiar converse between Spencer and Lexa. Melanie tried to talk to her, seeing how much Spencer enjoyed some time without thinking about Ashley. But the brunette wouldn't even look at her.

After lunch Spencer wanted to show Lexa Carmen's studio, where the girl made amazing paintings, and since the brunette was very interested in art and Spencer had a key for the room, she invited her. Mel and the boys decided to get some surf boards and hit the waves.

Ashley decided to join them. Jack was flirting with her a lot and she enjoyed the rare jealous looks of Spencer. But the looks the blonde gave Lexa did bother the brunette somehow. All the laughing and touching, that was so unnecessary so before the two woman left, Ashley asked Spencer to talk about something private.

"Spencer, we talked about it. It's so unprofessional, all this flirting with Lexa, it's okay to be friends with them, but they are a job" Ashley said. The blond groaned. "Ashley, we had this. I really like Lexa, they all are friends now, and Kyla, you and Aiden are my job too and I still can be friends with you and stuff. Just stop being like this, it won't hurt anybody...if there was something more than friendship."

Ashley put her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Okay, you right, you can be friends with me, Kyla and everybody else, but it's not good to fall in love with somebody you have to work with. No matter if it's me, or Lexa or someone else. And to be honest, you could do better!" Ashley ended and went off. Spencer just looked after her, not knowing what to think of what have been said.

If she thought about it, it sounded like Ashley was really jealous.

At Carmen's studio Lexa admired the works of Spencer's friend. "She's really talented!" she said. The blonde smiled and watched the younger girl looking at a painting where Carmen had painted her. The brunette had asked Spencer to undress, and when she was finished with the picture, she had just drawn Spencer's head. "You know, I just wanted to see you naked." she had said. It was about two weeks after they met.

" You...uhm...you wanna paint something?" Spencer asked. Lexa turned back to her and smiled "If it's ok..I think I've just got a very interesting idea." The blonde laughed. "I don't know if that is such a good think if an artist says that..."

Spencer enjoyed watching the brunette painting. The smoth movements of her hand, the concentrated look on her face, she was in her own world and Spencer love this side of the girl. Being fully in her element.

After an hour Lexa allowed Spencer to see the drawing. She had used chalk and caol and had drawn an angel or to Spencer in a white robe with wings. "This is beautiful" Spencer whispered. "You are" Lexa said and her face was suddenly very close to Spencer's.

This was too much for Spencer, suddenly the soft green eyes of Lexa turned into the fiery eyes of an other certain brunette. Spencer took a step back and laughed nervously. "Uhm...thanks...you know, for the compliment...uhm...let's grab some coffee or something shell we?" Lexa nodded, Spencer could tell that the other girl was as confused as her.

A few minutes later they sat in a little cafe and an uncomfortable silence was between them. "Spencer I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking..."Lexa said softly. Spencer smiled slightly. "It's okay I guess...but do you know now why you wanted to kiss me? I'm sorry too if this question sounds rude or something...I don't mean to be!" Lexa laughed. "God, that's okay. Well you are beautiful, you know, I didn't lie and I really really liked you but it's not love, I think...no I know that it's not love because..."

"I kissed a girl and I liked it..." Spencer took out her phone. "Hey Ash" she said. She was sure that if this woman called it must be something important. "Is Lexa with you? She didn't get sent to a boarding school, hit by a bus or ran over by a plane, right?"

"No Ash, Lexa is right next to me and in good health" Spencer said amused. Lexa looked confused."Well...I girl can still hope right. Okay, so what I wanted to say was that we will meet at my place and celebrate there, because the club Kyla had in mind burned down and I know this really hot DJ. So party at 6 at mine, okay?" Ashley said. Spencer told her that she and Lexa would be there and put the phone back into her bag.

"Iminlovewithmel" Lexa said when Spencer looked at her again. The blond looked at the brunette. "What?" "I am in love with the greatest slut of New York" Spencer couldn't think of anything else than: "So am I... kinda, she's the greatest bitch in L.A." They fell in silence again until Spencer couldn't hold it anymore. First a smile spread on her face and the she started to giggle, soon both of the girls were laughing so hard that the other guests were looking at them.

"So...we just had a moment or something, right?" Spencer asked carefully still out of breath. Lexa nodded. "You attract people in general. I mean you can't tell me that your friend Carmen never came on to you. You are beautiful, nice, funny and absolutely gorgeous, how couldn't I be attracted to you? But love is not what I feel for you, my heart has been stolen by an other girl you cares a shit..." Lexa said. Spencer was busy with blushing but still took the hand of the other girl in hers. "Have you ever talked with Melanie about your feelings?"

"No! Well I guess I have to tell you tha story then. Okay, so Mel and I were really good friends and then we found out that we are gay blahblahblah and we had something with each other. Kissing, holding hands and things like that, and then somewhere, somehow, somewhen I fell in love with her. I kinda told her and she completely stopped doing...what we were doing. For her it was all just fun, she wanted to be a rock star and she couldn't see herself in a relationship. Especially not with me, the biggest nerd at high school. So she tried to ignore me, but since I promised to be there for her, no matter what, we tried to be friends again. And it worked out...somehow. It still hurts to see her making out with other girls, to hear her talking about her last one night stand but it's okay, I'm her friend."

Spencer could see the pain in the other girl's eyes. "So you fear to be rejected once more?" Lexa just nodded. The blond softly patted the brunette's hand and intwirled their fingers.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you two are..." Ashley didn't even finished the sentence. She looked at the hands of the two girls and faked a disgusted look. Spencer and Lexa took their hands off of the table immediately. "Lesbians at home, Lesbians at the cafe jesus, did we run out of boys or what?" Ashley muttered when she went by the girls to the counter. She ordered a coffee and a doughnut.

After she had got everything the brunette stormed out of the cafe, still muttering things. Lexa and Spencer looked at each other and laughed. "Shit it's four o'clock! I should get a shower and unpack and everything" the younger girl said. The blonde nodded and after they paid their ways parted.

Spencer went home, took a shower and looked for something to wear. It was a party, so it would be hard to be overdressed so she looked for a nice dress to wear. A light blue simply little dress made her smile and decided to wear it. Carmen and Max had forced her to buy it because of the new job and the possible parties. The dress matched to Spencer's eyes perfectly. And also the blond her, which she curled slightly fit perfectly. She put on some dark mascara and put some natural make up on. Because of the eyeliner her eyes seem to sparkle like a cloudless sky in the night.

Tonight, who knows, she'd get a dance with Ashley, maybe without too much alcohol influence. This was the goal for tonight, and even if Spencer where shy and sometimes maybe naïve, if she really wanted something, she always would get it! She was young, hot, talented and so gay, who she was? She was Spiderman...shit wrong movie, uhm...Spencer Carlin!

At 5.40 the blond stood in front of the Davies Mansion and rang the bell. As always Kyla opened the door and she froze before she even said a "Hello". She looked at Spencer, up and down, and from the toes back to the head. "Oh my god", she whispered. She turned her head and screamed "Carmen!" The other brunette came instantly and when she saw who stood in front of her her jaw nearly hit the floor. "Oh my god." she whispered. "No I'm not god, I'm Spencer! May I come in?" Spencer asked, smiling.

The brunettes just nodded and the blonde walked past them. "Do I look so bad" Spencer asked, shy and not so self confident anymore. "Are you fuckin kidding me? IF I weren't taken, and you weren't by best friend I'd so be drooling over you. Okay scratch that, I'm just not all over you because I'm taken." Carmen said and her mouth still hung open. Kyla chuckled, gently closed the mouth of her girlfriend and said "Honey, you are drooling." She and Spencer laughed and went into the kitchen where Aiden and Max where making some cocktails.

"Spencer, you have to tell me everything that happened in New York!" Carmen said. Spencer nodded and asked if they could go outside. The took some glasses of water with them and went outside to the pool. "You can come too" Spencer had offered to Kyla, who smiled and went after them.

At 6 o'clock the SONs stood in front of the door and a few minutes later Ashley entered the room. When she saw Spencer, her reaction was similar to Kyla's and Carmen's, but she could hide it better than the other girls. "Nice dress" she just said and went to Jack who gave her a beer.

Lexa acted pretty much like Carmen, and was flirting with Spencer more than ever. And then the blonde noticed something that made her smile. Melanie watched the two of them. Not lie someone who's curiouse, no, she looked like someone who was ready to step in if the situation would get too hot. She looked like a lion who wasn't sure if the animal in front of her was enemy or a "friend".

So Spencer decided to play to oldest game ever. She took Lexa's hands and led her into the living room, where the dance floor was. The house was full of people but on the dance floor weren't many of them. There where Glen and Madison, Alex and Marissa, Ashley who tried to dance with Jack, Carmen and Kyla and now Spencer and Lexa.

The blond pulled the other girl closer. "Let's see what she's going to do, if I take you away from her." Spencer grinned. They were dancing very hot. Soon the people stood around them and not just Melanie's look had turned into pure jealousy. Ashley, who had the same strange feeling inside her stomach decided to do something against it and grabbed Jack. She started to kiss him and the boy seemed in heaven.

To see Ashley making out was this boy, made Spencer angry, sad and jealous. She had to get out of there just for a moment. She pushed Lexa into Mel's arms. "Work it out!" She shouted over the music and walked to the bar. She grabbed a whole bottle of whiskey and went outside.

Around the pool were just a few couples and the atmosphäre was relaxed and quiet. Spencer sat behind the pool house and opened the bottle. She wasn't a drinker and when she had once tried to drink away her pain she ended in hospital, and decided to never to that again.

But now, it hurt so much, and a little bit couldn't harm right? So she took the first sip.

Inside the house Carmen held Kyla in her arms. They danced to a very slowly song and suddenly the shorter brunette could feel something wet on her shoulder. Kyla pulled back a bit. "Honey, are you crying?" Carmen looked at her and another tear feel down her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kyla asked, wiping the tears gently away.

"You are so beautiful. Kyla, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I ..I love you. And I know this sounds cheesy but I feel so weak when I'm with you and that feels so damn good. It's just the way you make me feel, I wake up in the morning and feel you body next to mine, and there is nothing more amazing than you, just you sleeping, I could cry because you look so innocent. I'm sorry, but I actually really really bad with words and I'm not ..." Carmen couldn't say more, Kylas lips chaptured hers. "I love you too, honey!" she whispered.

Jack and Ashley where in the brunette's bedroom. His hands were all over her body and suddenly she had to think about blue eyes. Blue eyes, sparkling and shimering like a clear sky in the night, eyes, as deep as the ocean and as warm as the summer. "Spencer"Ashley whispered. Jack didn't noticed it. "Jack stop!"the brunette said, confused about herself and this certain blonde.

"What's wrong, baby, don't you like it?" Jack asked not just a little bit disappointed. "It's just, I can't, okay, it's nothing personal..." Ashley said and got up. What the hell was wrong with her? In this moment she hated Spencer, for all the things the blonde made her feel. She had to talk about this – so she went downstairs to look for Kyla.

"Shit, I have to stop" Spencer thought as she looked at the bottle. The half of it was empty (Let's think pessimistic, since we are depressed...). The blonde tried to stand up, but she succeeded not until she tried once more. She stumbled back to the pool. When she looked at her mobile she saw that it was already 2 o'clock and the most guests were inside, since it got pretty gold outside. "Shit Carlin, you are so pathetic" Spencer thought and slowly began to walk around the pool.

At the same time Ashley found Kyla still dancing with Carmen. She watched the two of them for a bit. They really looked beautiful together. "Kyla", Ashley said, and softly put her hand on her sister's shoulder. The brunettes dissolved their embrace. "Ky, I have to talk to you. It's because of Spencer" Ashley said.

"What happened?" Kyla asked immediately worried. "Nothing I haven't seen her all night, I just have to..." She saw Carmen's eyes widen. "What?" Ashley asked. "We haven't seen her too? We thought she might be with Lexa but I can see her with this Melanie..."

"I'm so fuckin sad, falling in love with a straight bitch, who doesn't even care a bit for me" Spencer thought and a tears were in her eyes. Suddenly she tripped over something. She never felt the pain because of the collision of her head with the edge of the pool. And nobody else heard the splash of the water...

"Shit were is she?" Carmen asked, looking around. Kyla had asked Lexa and Mel and Ashley just went to Jack. "Jack have you seen Spencer?" She asked, scared and worried. "Hm... I've seen her a while ago grabbing a bottle of vodka or whiskey but I don't know where she's gone" he said. "Why?" But he didn't got any answer.

Ashley ran outside. "Spencer!!" She screamed, but there was no answer. Then she saw her, under the water, lifeless. "Oh my god" Ashley thought and took a deep breath. She jumped into the water and pulled the blond up. "Spencer!!" she shouted. "Fuck!" She called for Kyla, Aiden and Carmen and the others. Jack was the first one who heard her. He brought Aiden and Max with him. "It's Spencer" Ashley cried and for the first time in her life she didn't care. She brought her hand to the back of Spencer's head. "Aid, she's bleeding!"

Aiden immediately called the ambulance and Carmen and Max attempted CPR. The ambulance came a few minutes later and Spencer's two best friends climbed in after the medics had taken her into the vehicle. Kyla tried to calm Ashley down who was completely shocked. "I did this to her" she whispered again and again. Her sister hugged her tightly and tried to comfort her.

After the two had dismissed all the guests and promised Lexa to call if they heard something they went to Ashley's car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: **

**1. Okay that's it...I'd love to hear how you think about it...**

**2. I'm sorry I just couldn't make Lexa the reason why Spencer and Ashley can't be together soon... I like her way to much...sorry!**

**3. My questions: 1. How do you think about jealousy? Have you ever been jealous?...May I ask why? And what do you think about drinking problems away?**

My answeres: I think a little bit jealousy is not bad, it shows that a person really cares for you but I think it's sick to be overjealouse or somethin and jealousy in relationships is really bad... but in the state were Spencer and Ashley are...I think it's good, because this feeling proves you that it's more than...just a little crush or something...

I've been jealous once... because I was in love with someone...and that person couldn't love me back... but that was alright i guess... and I'm jealous because one of my friend went to new york...and I always wanted to go there... but it's the frienldy kind of jealousy... and am jealous of Mandy and Jessica Alba because they really have hot bods.. lol

And drinking problems away... doesn't work out... I get never that drunk that I'm not feeling something anymore... but I never tried that hard... there are better ways to deal with problems...

So have a nice day, a good night or whatever makes u happy! Kisses, Tatj


	12. Spashley?

**A/N: Hey guys...I'm kinda fucked up at the moment... so this is maybe not the best I've written so far... but I know I owe you this...And I'm really sorry it took me so long.. it's a confusing time right now...:**

**Chapter 12**

**.--.**

A soft knock at the door made Carmen turning her gaze away from Spencer. Max smiled weakly at her and said "You can come in." Ashley and Kyla entered the room. The shorter brunette went over to Carmen and hugged her tightly. "How is she?" Kyla asked stroking the hair of her girlfriend softly. "She's okay, I guess. Her mother looked after her and she said it's nothing too serious. She might have a bad headache when she wakes up."

Ashley didn't know if she should feel relieved. The sight of the pale blonde made her feel so damn guilty. She shouldn't have played with her feelings. "Baby you should sleep it's four o'clock" Kyla whispered. Carmen looked really tired. "No", the taller brunette said weak "I want to be here when she wakes up!" "You will!" Kyla assured her. "She won't wake up until afternoon, you heard her mum." Max said.

"I'll stay" Ashley said. The others looked surprised. "It was kinda my fault, I know that, and I'm sorry. As soon as she wakes up I'll call ya." Ashley said. Carmen shrugged. "I don't know if she wants to see your face if she wakes up, but it won't harm if you can apologize..." Max and the brunette got up and walked with Kyla out. Ashley was now alone with Spencer.

"Why did you do that? I just can't love you, don't you see that? How much do I have to hurt you, to make you understand? How many times do I have to cause you pain just to make you get it...you know the worst thing is, I hurt myself by hurting you. I don't know why. I'm so fucking scared. You make me feel something I absolutely can not feel..."

Ashley hold back her tears. She was sitting on the chair where Carmen had been sitting an hour ago, holding Spencer's hand, and stroke it gently. "I'm so sorry Spencer, ..so sorry" Ahley said and placed her head next to Spencer's hand. The brunette fell asleep.

Spencer woke up with the worst headache she ever had. She groaned and squeesed her eyes. She wanted to rub them but noticed that her right hand was hold by an other one. Then Spencer saw who it was and she didn't know if she should smile or cry. She gently released her hand from Ashley's grip and stroke her eyer.

Ashley muttered something and sat slowly up. "Hey, you are awake" she whispered. Spencer smiled. She never had seen anything more cute than an half asleep Ashley who just held her hand a few minutes ago.

STOP!

What had happened. Why was Ashley holding her hand? Why was every thing so white? Why did her head hurt so much? "What happened?" Spencer asked, slightly scared. Ashley told her about finding her in the water, her being drunk, probably falling into the water. She told her that they had took her to hospital and that her mother had looked after her.

While Ashley was speaking Spencer began to remember, the reasons why she went outside and why she felt so sad. "I'm sorry!" she whispered. "Me too" was what Ashley wanted to say but right in this moment a knock at the door told them that somebody was coming inside. "Spencer, my dear, you are awake thank god!" An older and seriouser version of Spencer entered the room. "Hey mum" Spencer said weakly.

Doctor Paula Carlin went to her daughter and hugged her gently. "How do you feel?" she asked. "Okay I guess, just headache" the younger blonde said. To let the two of them talk in private Ashley walked outside to call Kyla.

The two brunettes, Max and Aiden had fallen asleep on the couch at the Davies Mansion. Carmen was half sitting, Kyla's head in her lap. The two boys were also in a sitting position next to each other. Max's head was on Aiden's shoulder and the dark haired boy had placed his head on the blonde ones.

When Kyla heard her ring tone the others also woke up. After a short dialog with her sister the brunette got up. "Spencer's awake now, and she's okay. She can go home,and I think the best would be if she came over, what do you think?" The boys and Carmen agreed. "Ashley will bring her after they got her medics and stuff from home."

Like Kyla had said her bigger sister had taken Spencer with her. They had been at the apothecary and now they were on the way to Spencer's flat. "Thank you very much" Spencer said and looked at Ashley. The brunette still felt damn guilty but wasn't exactly sure why. She just said "It's okay." They fell in silence again, but this time it wasn't a bad one.

After Spencer had taken her stuff they drove to the Davies Mansion where their friends waited impatently. They had talked about Spencer and her reason to go out and getting drunk and they agreed that they won't force Spencer to talk. So when Ashley and Spencer entered the mansion they hugged the blonde and just asked about her being. The six had made the decision that they would make a relaxed DVD night and Aiden and Max went to the library to borrow some.

Kyla and Carmen where in the kitchen, making sandwiches and popcorn and distracted each other once in a while. Spencer and Ashley were sitting in the living room. "Spencer? Can I ask you something" the brunette asked carefully. "Of course" Spencer said with a smile, knowing the question already. "Why have you done that?" Ashley asked, she wanted to hear it from Spencer, maybe it would help her to apologize or whatever it would take to make this feeling stop that was making her feel slightly sick.

"Why I went behind the pool house got drunk and fell into the pool. Well I went outside because it hurt to see you with Jack and I drank because I was so stupid to fall in love with you. I just wanted to forget, I know it was stupid and I feel so guilty for making you guys worried, I really didn't mean to! And I'm sorry I'm giving you such a hard time, I didn't want your pity." Spencer said.

"I'm sorry too" Ashley whispered. "I know how you feel about me and I shouldn't hurt you more than I already do with being straight." The girls laughed softly. "Are we okay?" Ashley asked. Spencer nodded "Yes we are."

Then the doorbell rang and Kyla went to open the door. "Oh hey guys!" she said. The SONs where standing in front of her, Lexa had a big flower bouquet in in her hands, Jack had a bottle of whine, Bill had some chocolate and Melanie held a little card in her hand. "We don't want to disturbe you long, just wanted see how Spencer is" Lexa said. Kyla smiled at her and let them in.

The band gave Spencer their gifts. Lexa hugged her and gave her a kiss on the corner at her mouth, "I'm glad you are okay and thank you so much, we worked it out." she whispered. Spencer smiled and winked secretly at Mel.

Ashley who just saw the kiss, went up to Jack hugged him and talked to him for a while. "Here we go again." Kyla and Carmen said quietly to each other, looking at Ashley and Spencer hurting each other with every step they made in the opposite direction.

After an hour the SONs were gone and Aiden and Max came back. They had borrowed just good mood movies. They had Little Miss Sunshine, Mamma Mia, Juno, Bridget Jones and Finding Nemo. They actually watched Mamma Mia, Bridget Jones and Nemo. Kyla and Carmen where the first who went to bed, soon followed Max and Aiden. "So...uhm are you tired?" Ashley asked Spencer. "Yes..." she answered and yawned. "You can sleep in my room, if you want" Ashley offered. "I'll just take the couch here, because I'm too lazy to make your bed in the guest room. Is that okay?" Spencer shaked her head. "No, I'll just take the couch! It's perfectly fine."

Both of the girls noticed the uncomfortable tension between them. "Okay than... uhm, here's a blanket and there are some pillows. There's a bathroom at the end of the hall. Ashley said and got up. "Thank you" Spencer said and went with her bag to the bathroom.

After changing into a top and boy shorts she went back to the couch and laid down. The couch was very comfortable, the couch was very nice. Spencer took two pillows and recognized a scent of summer, she couldn't describe it in an other way. The pillow smelled like summer, like Ashley.

She hugged the bolster, which the brunette had used before tighter and smiled.

The blond couldn't sleep. She laid there thinking about so many things like she always used to when she was younger. She thought about her brothers, about her first love, about her parents, about her mother being a hesbian, her grandmother who died before Spencer could tell her, her dog whos name was Buffy and then she thought about Alex.

She and Alex had met in summer holidays and got along very well. After four weeks, Alex had asked her out and the became a couple. It was one of the best summers Spencer ever had. But then Alex told her parents, they hated her, and she actually got divorced from her parents. Al and Spencer knew that they weren't working out that way they wanted. They broke up and became really close friends again. Then Alex moved to Orange County and met Marissa.

Spencer loved those two, they made sense and she was so happy for them. They were kinda like Carmen and Kyla, those two made so much sense two. Would it make sense if Spencer was with Ashley?

Spencer chuckled. Max and her had came up with names for the couples. Carmen and Kyla were Kymen, Alex and Marissa were Malex, and Aiden and Max where Aidax. "Spashley" Spencer whispered. Spashley, that quiet made sense, right?

Suddenly she hear footsteps and a small light was turned on in the kitchen. Curious who it was, Spencer got up and went into he other room.

It was one of Ashley's bad habits. Eating when she couldn't sleep. She went into the ktichen and opened the fridge, hoping that she wouldn't wake Spencer up. But it was to late she hear somebody behind her. "Hey." Spencer whispered. Ashley turned around quickly and smiled at the other girl. Then she turned back and stuck her head back into the fridge. Seeing Spencer in really short shorts and a top that showed the skin under her belly and above her trousers was a little to much for Ashley, even if she just saw it in blue and white shapes.

It was a clear night and the moon was shining brightly. The light made Spencer look like and Angel or something and Ashley forbid herself to think something like that.

She heard steps and then the blond was behind the brunette, maybe three or four five steps away. "So how are things with Jack?" Spencer asked. "Over, You and Lexa?" "There hasn't been anything, and there won't be." Spencer made two steps forward, Ashley was still not facing her, pretending to look for something in the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Spencer asked and made another two steps. Now she stood right behind Ashley. The brunette could feel breath of the blonde in her neck. "Just milk"Ashley sad, her voice was huskier than usual.

Spencer pressed herself against the shorter woman, letting her head rest on her shoulder. Ashley could feel her breasts on her back and her entire body tensed, every muscle frozen. Fuck. There was no way the blond didn't feel that too. Spencer turned her face towards the brunette's neck, chuckled and Ashley's pulse raced up when her lips slightly touched her neck, almost accidentally. "The milk is in the middle of you fridge, Ash. You should date an optiker sometimes."

Ashley was still unable to move. The way Spencer had said her nick name gave her a warm feeling in her stomach. But to feel the blond so near was too much. The brunette laughed sarcastly, took the mild and went to the kitchen island.

"You want some too?" She asked while she poured the white liquid into a bowl and took some cereals. Spencer shaked her head.

"Ash, how do you think about the word Spashley?"


	13. So Beautiful

**A/N:**OK...so I don't know where to start... I'm just so fuckin sorry that I left just like that and...without sayin a word and... I'm just sorry... there was a lot going on... and well you know... I was in love got heartbroken...then I kissed the most beautiful girl, who lives I don't know how far away...and now she has a gf...and I don't think that I'm in love with her.. but still I was confused...than I was friends with my ex... which is actually really good... but sometimes confusing too... so by the way they both are 17 going on 18... and I'm 15 (and really confused)... but right now...I have the feeling that it's gonna be ok... my laptop was broken too... but now it works ...

and now I found some time to read the story and write this new chpt....

and... I can tell you there's gonna be drama... and love... and Spashley...and Maiden/Aidax and Caymen...so enjoy... and again..I'm so sorry!!!

* * *

_It was a clear night and the moon was shining brightly. The light made Spencer look like and Angel or something and Ashley forbid herself to think something like that._

_She heard steps and then the blond was behind the brunette, maybe three or four five steps away. "So how are things with Jack?" Spencer asked. "Over, You and Lexa?" "There hasn't been anything, and there won't be." Spencer made two steps forward, Ashley was still not facing her, pretending to look for something in the fridge._

_"What are you looking for?" Spencer asked and made another two steps. Now she stood right behind Ashley. The brunette could feel breath of the blonde in her neck. "Just milk"Ashley sad, her voice was huskier than usual._

_Spencer pressed herself against the shorter woman, letting her head rest on her shoulder. Ashley could feel her breasts on her back and her entire body tensed, every muscle frozen. Fuck. There was no way the blond didn't feel that too. Spencer turned her face towards the brunette's neck, chuckled and Ashley's pulse raced up when her lips slightly touched her neck, almost accidentally. "The milk is in the middle of you fridge, Ash. You should date an optiker sometimes."_

_Ashley was still unable to move. The way Spencer had said her nick name gave her a warm feeling in her stomach. But to feel the blond so near was too much. The brunette laughed sarcastly, took the mild and went to the kitchen island._

_"You want some too?" She asked while she poured the white liquid into a bowl and took some cereals. Spencer shaked her head._

_"Ash, how do you think about the word Spashley?"_

**Chapter 13**

"Spashley?" asked Ashley. Spencer nodded. "Yes."

"uhm...I don't know, sounds ...special, why?"

"It would be our name."

Spencer stood in front of Ashley who held the spoon like a weapon. Spencer took it gently out of her hand. Ashley could smell the sweet scent of Spencer now. That was so close, too close.

"Name?" the brunette asked with a husky voice. In response the blonde nodded again.

Spencer leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Ashley's cheek, so gentle that Ashley wasn't that sure if the lips really had touched the skin. "Our name" Spencer whispered again and went back into the living room.

Ashley took a deep breath, she noticed that she had stopped breathing while Spencer was so close. Carefully she touched her skin where Spencer's lips might have touched her. She was amazed what this girl could do to her. Just a little touch and she could feel it everywhere. "Oh my god..." the brunette whispered, surprised, scared, desperate and lost.

She stood there and slowly sank down the wall. "Shit" she said and noticed to late that she did that a little bit to loud. Immediately Spencer was kneeling in front of her. "Ash, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked worried.

"How dare you to ask me that" hissed Ashley. "You just make me feel all this things, you just can't rip my heart apart and comfort me the same time."

Spencer looked at the girl with wide eyes. Now she understood. Her face softened. "I don't want to rip your heart apart and you know I'm not doing that." She softly kissed Ashley's forhead. "Does this hurt?"

"Spencer stop" Ashley said, but her voice sounded weak. The blonde place a light kiss on the brunette's nose. "Did that hurt?" she asked gentle.

"Spencer" Ashley whispered. "I don't want to hurt you! I'd never to that, Ash, listen to me, I would never hurt you, I wouldn't...I couldn't."Spencer whispered with a loving voice. She carefully grabbed Ashley's face. "Look at me, I love you, Ashley. I love you so much." and Spencer kissed her.

Ashley whimpered but didn't push Spencer away. The blond kissed Ashley so soft that it might have been a dream. When Spencer leaned back, the brunette didn't dare to open her eyes. Hoping and fearing that it was a dream.

"Look at me, Ash" Spencer said. "I can't" Ashley answered. Her whole world had just fallen apart and a new one started to grow. But this time there weren't any walls.

"You've broken me" Ashley whispered. "No, I've set you free" Spencer said, stroking Ashley's cheek. "I'm so scared" the brunette mumbled and opened slowly her eyes. "You are so beautiful" the blond said. "It's dark" Ashley said, calming down slowly.

"Look whatever this is right now, it's just between us, and it's just to night, I just want to get rid of those feelings" the brunette said was a husky voice. Spencer didn't know what to say. "Better than nothing" she thought and suddenly Ashley kissed her very rough.

The kiss softened when Spencer pulled them up and they stumbled into the living room. The brunette moaned slightly when the blonde dragged her down with her self and pulled her on the top. She started to kiss Ashley's neck and the brunette took a sharp breath. The dark living room was soon filled with moans and soft whisperings.

"Oh my gosh, honey, slap me...Autsch! Not that hard, and not there...It makes me want to go to bed again...", Carmen whispered, but leaded her girlfriend to the living room. "Oh my...", Kyla was speechless. She could remember seeing something so beautiful like that, what was in front of her.

There on the couch lied her sister and Spencer. The blonde held the other girl tight and the brunette had burried her head under Spencer's chin. The first rays of the sun found their way through the curtains and gave the couple a golden shimmer on their faces and half naked bodies.

Actually, probably naked bodies, but since there was a carpet... They looked like, Carmen put it like this: They looked like two fallen angels, finally finding piece with each other in each other and taking their first breath of living in their arms and finally found a place to dream safely. Kyla added, that maybe they knew now, that dreams could come true.

When Max and Aiden entered the kitchen, they saw the two girls leaning at the doorframe looking into the living room. "What's there to see" Aiden asked and looked between the two girls. "Two angels" Kyla whispered and Max put his head an Carmens shoulder.

When he saw what exactly the couple was looking at, his eyes went wide. Aiden, who couldn't hide his surprise that well, nearly scream a "O MY GOD", which caused Ashley to stir. "Shut up, Aiden" Kyla said and pulled him back into the kitchen. Carmen and Max followed them. They got bowls and cereals and waited for the two other girls to weak up and explain.

Ashley awoke first. She felt the warm naked body next her own and it felt damn good. She slowly opened her eyes and regretted it instantly. This naked body belonged to a certain blonde. That blonde she had sworn not to raise her hopes. "I didn't, right? I just slept with her, and I told her, that it was just a one time thing...it was just the moment."

When Spencer suddenly pulled her tighter Ashley couldn't resist and let it happen. "Fuck, what I'm doing?" she tought and tried to get up, which was pretty difficult, because the blonde held her really protectively.

So what had to happen happened and Spencer woke up. She carefully opened her eyes and grinned at Ashley. The brunette couldn't remember anything more gorgeous than this sleepy but so loving and gently smile. "Morning, beautiful" Spencer said and placed a soft kiss on Ashley's nose. "Äh...yes, morning... well uhm...have to get up, hungry...shower...see ya."

With that the brunette took the blanket and literately ran off. Spencer grapped her clothes, pulled them on and went into the kitchen. Four pairs of eyes looked at her in curiosity. The blonde blushed. "Uhm...do I have to explain?" She just asked. The others grinned at her. Max grapped her and placed her on the kitchen counter, Kyla gave her a cup of coffee and Carmen gave her a bowl with milk and cornflakes.

"Well, it just happened, there is really nothing much to explain and..."

"And it will never happen again." a strong voice said. Ashley had put on some shorts and a T-shirt and looked at them with nearly cold eyes. "Right" Spencer whispered.

**A/N: **

**So I wanna thank those, who haven't forgot me..or this story... It means really a lot to me... **

**and... what's your 3 favourite movies at the moment or all the time?**

**Wish ya a nice evening, night, day or whatever makes you happy!**

**All best, Tatj**


	14. Feelings?

**_A/N: _**Thank you for the reviews!! They mean a lot to me...

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Everybody stared at Ashley; just Spencer had found a sudden interest in her feet. "But Ash, I've never seen something more beautiful than you two lying there and holding each other, I mean you should…" But Max had put his hand over Aiden's mouth and smiled gently but sad "Don't" he whispered. The dark haired boy, somehow irritated by this soft hand on his mouth, just looked at his friend with questioning eyes.

Since it was Friday Max, Aiden, Kyla and Ashley had to work. Actually Spencer did too but Aiden ordered for her to stay in. So she and Carmen went outside and lied down at the edge of the pool, dipping the water with their feet.

"So…you and Ashley…" Carmen tried to start, not sure how she could comfort Spencer. "It was just a one time thing" Spencer said, and looked at her friend very thoughtfully. Suddenly a grin made it's way across the blonds face. "But she was so damn good…" Carmen looked at her, first shocked, but then she started laughin.

"God, Spence. You are such a optimist." "Why not? "the blonde grinned.

xxxxxxxx

"So…you and Spencer…"Kyla started, when she and Ashley sat at the beach, eating their lunch. "It was just a one time thing" the brunette said stubbornly and watched the waves. A soft smile appeared on her lips. "But it was great…" Kyla chuckled, knowing that this smile said so much more than Ashley ever could with words in this moment.

"So, you'll act like nothing ever happened and you are friends with her?" Kyla wanted to know. "Yes, I mean we kinda talked about it, I told her that it would just be sex for me."

"Ash, have you ever noticed how Spencer looked at you?" her younger sister asked the brunette. "Yes, like she just wanted to jump on me." "Do you really mean that?" Kyla said in disbelieve. Ashley just looked at her and she knew it wasn't like that.

"She looks at you like you are the most beautiful thing in this world. Like you are someone so special, she'd kill for, she'd die for, she's walk to the end of the world, who'd kiss you, knowing that you would be that cold bitch afterwards again, and she's the one who wants to see you happy. And all that you could see in her eyes, if you just looked a bit closed." Kyla said, pulling her sister with one arm closer.

She noticed a tear on Ashley's face. "Ash…"she started but was cut off by two words. "I did."

Finally looking at Kyla Ashley sad with a smile and tears in her eyes "I did look in those eyes, and I saw all that…and it fuckin scares me. I just don't think that anybody can love me like that you know, I don't deserve something like that. And her hurt her so bad, I really don't know what to do…"

Kyla, slightly surprised by this sudden outburst, hugged her sister tighter and whispered. "Why can't you just accept it? Spencer loves you, and you love her too." "I don't, it was just that moment!" Ashley said and stood up. "And if you ever tell Spencer about what I just said, I swear, you will wish you wouldn't even know me!"

Kyla signed. Why did girls just have to be that stubborn?

Xxxxxxx

They had both fallen asleep at the pool; fortunately they hadn't forgotten to bring a sunshade with them so the sun couldn't burn them.

A familiar voice woke the two girls up. "Guys, I'm back!" Max shouted and walked over to them. "It's really cool, that Kyla told us where they hide the reserve key…"

Spencer smiled at him and rubbed her eyes. "Guess you hadn't that much sleep last night…" Max grinned. Carmen wasn't sure if she was allowed to grin, after Spencer had told her that she really had fallen for Ashley and that it hurt more than ever. But when she saw the smile on the blonde's face she couldn't resist and showed her white teeth too.

It was six o'clock when Kyla came home and she brought some guests, actually two. Lexa and Mel. They both looked like they were on some kind of drugs, really drunk, hit by a train or just fuckin madly in love.

When Lexa smiled at Spencer, the blonde knew the answer. She smiled, got up and hugged them. "I'm glad you two worked it out!" she said. "Yeah, me too, thanks so much Spence! I just wanted to tell you this." She grinned at her new girlfriend.

Mel smiled back "Yeah, and I wanted to tell you that Ashley and Aiden want to check out all of our songs for our big debut single and we wanted to ask if you guys had some time to join us. We will go to town and eat something first though, I'm starving."

Max nodded, while Carmen excused herself and dragged Spencer along with her inside. "Carmen, what's goin…" "Are you ready for this?" Spencer looked confused at her friend "What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean are you ready to face that girl that has stolen your heart and stamps on it whenver there's a chance. Are you ready to act like nothing happened?" Carmen asked the blonde with a serious face.

"Do I have a choice? Look sweets, I have to work with her, I really like to be around Kyla and Aiden and… I just want to be near her. If that means I have to act like nothing ever happened, okay….God, don't look at me like this, I'm not gonna die or anything. It just hurts a little." Spencer said and hugged her friend.

Carmen sighed "Alright, but listen, try to get some distance between you and her. I mean there is something between the two of you, but let her come to you okay, I don't think she's worth it right now for you to kneel down in front of her." Spencer nodded.

The girls went back to the others.

"Max, do you want to drive home with me? I have to put on some new clothes of my own." Spencer said and the blond boy agreed to come with her. Carmen had some of her clothes already at Kyla's so she stayed.

They agreed on meeting each other again at the Mexican Restaurant not far from DWDRecords.

"I didn't got a kiss…" Kyla said when she and Carmen went into her room after the others had left. "Oh, you will get so much more…" Carmen grinned and closed the distance between her and her girlfriend.

So it was clear that they showed up a little to late at the restaurant, but Ashley was still not there when they showed up. "Late as always" Kyla sighned. "Like a real star" an amused voice behind her said. "Very funny, my dear sister, to bad that that stars go by so fast, but the sun will always stay." Kyla said and posed like a priest. Even Ashley had to laugh.

The atmosphere was really relaxed. Everybody paid attention that Spencer and Ashley wouldn't get to near to each other and so then dinner went by really fast.

Soon they went to the DWDRecords building and sat into the recording studio. The SONs went into the "live room" with their instruments, while the others stayed in the control room. Ashley sat down at the mixing console and Aiden nodded into Spencer's direction. "Watch and learn, Spencer" he grinned and the blonde sat next to the other girl. They didn't even looked at each other.

"Okay we gonna show you two songs, we'd preferred as our debut single" Melanie said into the mic. Then she stepped back and gave the others a sign.

They began to play…and sing:

"

_**"I'm looking at you, **_

_**still don't have a clue **_

_**of what you feel. **_

_**You say you could be in love **_

_**with me, **_

_**but do you really love me? **_

_**Could you ever love me? **_

_**'nd I cry myself to sleep. **_

_**Lalalala... **_

_**You make me feel, **_

_**something I've never felt before. **_

_**You let me fly, **_

_**please don't let go, **_

_***Sh*t * **_

_**It's too bad, **_

_**I'm in love. **_

_**It's overcoming me, **_

_**it's just that I'm in love **_

_**and there is nothing I can do. **_

_**When I was falling, **_

_**I thought about you. **_

_**I flew for the moment, **_

_**I didn't think about it, **_

_**think that wasn't good, **_

_**just don't tell me what to do, **_

_**no you don't feel, **_

_**like i do. **_

_**lalalala... **_

_**You make me feel, **_

_**something I've never felt before. **_

_**You let me fly, **_

_**please don't let go, **_

_***Sh*t * **_

_**It's too bad, **_

_**I'm in love. **_

_**It's overcoming me, **_

_**it's just that I'm in love **_

_**and there is nothing I can do. **_

_**You don't have to deal with it, **_

_**it's non of your business anyway, **_

_**too bad **_

_**I'm in love **_

_**It's overcoming me, **_

_**it's just that I'm in love **_

_**and there is nothing I can do. **_

_**Don't turn around, **_

_**I'm sick and tired of this game, **_

_**if you wanna play, **_

_**just tell me and I can switch, **_

_**But you make me feel, **_

_**something I've never felt before. **_

_**You let me fly, **_

_**please don't let go, **_

_***Sh*t * **_

_**It's too bad, **_

_**I'm in love. **_

_**It's overcoming me, **_

_**it's just that I'm in love **_

_**and there is nothing I can do. **_

_**You just have to get over it"**_

They all applauded. The song was a mixture between sadness, being in love and defiance.

"So this one's called "I'm in love" and is written by Lexa and Spencer." Everybody looked at Spencer, who blushed. Lexa saw it through the glass wall and added "We did it together when we war in New York and the rest we finished a few days ago…Spencer did the most of the text and I added the notes and stuff…"

Mel smirked, knowing exactly that this song was addressed at two special persons. One of them was her.

"

_**"I'm thinking about you, **_

_**wondering if you like me too. **_

_**I'm not sure about what you said, **_

_**the words are spinning in my head. **_

_**I tried to find the truth, **_

_**Now there is nothing I've to lose. **_

_**But I'm still waiting for the day, **_

_**When I found a way, **_

_**And the courage to say (it). **_

_**So I'm trying to be perfect, **_

_**'Cause I know you're worth it, **_

_**You're worth it. **_

_**I just can't say what I wanna say. **_

_**There won't ever be a perfect day. **_

_**But I wanna be with you every day 'n' night, **_

_**This feels just so right. **_

_**And this is where I want to be, **_

_**In your arms I feel so good, so free. **_

_**I've found some words today, **_

_**And a way to show yaw what I wanna say, **_

_**I wrote you a love song… **_

_**I can't stop this feels so good, **_

_**'cause I tried as hard as I could. **_

_**To run and hide from what I feel, **_

_**I've never thought this could be real. **_

_**But these feelings are still here, **_

_**Still want you to be near. **_

_**And I wish I could be there. **_

_**To tell you just how much I care. **_

_**Now I feel so nervous, **_

_**Trying to be perfect. **_

_**'Cause I know you're worth it, **_

_**You're worth it. **_

_**I just can't say what I wanna say. **_

_**There won't ever be a perfect day. **_

_**But I wanna be with you every day 'n' night, **_

_**This feels just so right. **_

_**And this is where I want to be, **_

_**In your arms I feel so good, so free. **_

_**I've found some words today, **_

_**And a way to show yaw what I wanna say, **_

_**I wrote you a love song… **_

_**So what's wrong, **_

_**With my tongue. **_

_**The words keep slipping away, **_

_**Now I'll try, **_

_**Find my own way to fly. **_

_**I still feel nervous, **_

_**But these words are perfect, **_

_**I hope you feel it too, **_

_**I just love you, **_

_**I love you.**_

This one is for you Baby…"

Mel added and smiled at Lexa.

The song was rock, a little bit of pop, and had some of its own direction.

* * *

** A/N**: Ok guys...which one of the songs would YOU choose? I know they are really cheesy... but I figured out that this whole story is so... ^^


	15. Märchen Fairytale?

**Chapter 15**

* * *

„Wow, they are both really good" Kyla said. Ashley, Aiden, Carmen, Max and Spencer could just agree. "Thanks" Bill said and grinned. The other band members smiled at them. "But I go a surprise for ya" Lexa suddenly said. Mel looked at her. "You have?" she asked. Her girlfriend kissed her and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"I've found this" she smiled and grapped Mel's guitar. She sat down, controlled the mic and began to play...

**_"I have a dream/ _****_a thing to tell/_****_i wonder/ _****_If you can hear me,/_****_in this fairytale,/_****_If you would dance with me,/_****_If you'd run after me./_****_Maybe it's just/_****_a passing thought./_****_I know love is nothing/_****_with an happy ever after,/_****_but we could make this night_**/**_last forever,/_****_make it a dream,/_****_which will hold us warm/_****_in empty nights._**

**_Would you save me_**

**_from the bad wizard,_**

**_yeah I would rescue you,_**

**_if you ever need to be._**

**_As long as we believe,_**

**_this could be our fairytale,_**

**_just for one night._**

**_Please tell me_**

**_you won't let go._**

**_Just look/_****_it's such a funny thing/_****_to think about/_****_of being enough for you/_****_but in a fairytale/_****_I could be your princess/_****_I could be your heroine/_****_I could be what you want/_****_what you need_**

**_Would you save me_**

**_from the bad wizard,_**

**_yeah I would rescue you,_**

**_if you ever need to be._**

**_As long as we believe,_**

**_this could be our fairytale,_**

**_just for one night._**

**_I' not alright/_****_I'm really not fine/_****_but I'm okay/_****_I'm good for now/_****_Please tell me..._**

**_Would you save me_**

**_from the bad wizard,_**

**_yeah I would rescue you,_**

**_if you ever need to be._**

**_As long as we believe,_**

**_this could be our fairytale,_**

**_I could walk into the dark woods_**

**_I could swim in the deepest sea_**

**_I just need to know_**

**_if you would wait for me_**

**_if I was a little slower_**

**_to be there_**

**_in the fairytale_**

**_This could be something beautiful_**

**_I dream..."_**

Everybody applauded. "Two things" Aiden threw in and everybody got silent. "Since when do drummers play guitar and sing that fantastic and second, I want this song!"

They all laughed. "But who wrote that song?" Mel asked, "I mean, I love it, but this is not your style, honey..." she looked at Lexa. The girl grinned and looked at the group behind the glass wall. "Spencer... her text and her music." Everybody looked at Spencer, the second time this afternoon.

"Wow, I knew you were intelligent, and you might be talented,...but you are genius" Kyla said and hugged the blonde. Spencer just blushed. She looked at Ashley and smiled at her. The brunette knew, this song was for her.

"Okay guys, we have to celebrate this!!" Aiden said and winked at the SONs. "Let's go to my office! I've got Champagne!!" he grinned and all of them went out. But when they went into Aiden's office, Carmen noticed that two were missing.

-------------

Ashley and Spencer were still sitting at the controlling table in the recording room. "So..." Spencer started but went silent again when Ashley didn't even turned her head away from the monitor. The blonde sighed and stood up. She wanted to turn around when a soft hand held hers. "Don't go..."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe...just wanted to teas you a lil'...SRY...^^ so this text is written to the melody of Terra Naomi's "Say it's possible"... The other two textes are written by me to...just by the way...^^ **

**OKay...so are we excited what will happen next? ...well, I am, because I have no clue, what they are going to do... will Ashley tell Spencer, that she's falling for her, or does she want to make clear that it was just a ONE-Night-Stand...or will Spencer get over the other girl and move on...??? ...**

TBC...


	16. Can't or won't

**Chapter 16**

Spencer turned around very slowly. "Why not?"she gently asked. Ashley was taken aback by the soft voice. "I...I think I want to apologize..." the brunette said. "For what?" the younger woman asked. "Why do you always have to ask that?"Ashley sighed and Spencer just looked at her, waiting for an answer.

The brunette looked at the blonde. This girl had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. A stormy but still so soft blue. Deeper than any ocean she' known and more loving than she could remember any other look. The blond hair was falling softly in waves down and Ashley couldn't resist and touched it gently, so gently as if she was scared that Spencer could disappear.

"I guess for being such a bitch...I shouldn't have slept with you, I should have kissed you...I should have raised your hopes and..." Spencer, who were sitting again by now, stood up. "Is it really like that? Am I really just a mistake, am I really just this stupid friend of your sister who has a crush on you?"

"We can be friends to..." Ashley tried and stood up like the other woman. "God, Ash, if you only could hear yourself! We can be friends? You are sorry for raising my hopes? You know that you are the one who are full of hopes and wrong interpretations, because I lost mine a while ago!"

With that Spencer turned around and walked over to the door. Before she opened it she look at Ashley once more. "You know, I'm actually not that mad at you...I got it, I got it that you will never understand why I keep coming back, why I'll keep forgiving you, why I keep waiting. You will never understand the reasons why I keep caring" The blonde looked at the door and continued

"You know, first I thought you really ignored it. The ways I looked at you, the ways I smiled at you, but than I saw how you can look back, how real your laugh is when you share it with me...There is something between us, it wasn't just fuckin...you know that. It was so much more before and after that night and I really thought that you are ignoring me and the things I...you...we are feeling... but now I really got it..." Spencer turned around once again, to look at the brunette, who had tears in her eyes.

"You don't understand it. You can't, right? You can't understand my love, do you even know what love is Ash?"

Spencer didn't wait for the answer.

----------------------------------------------

They were chilling on the big couch, that was in Aiden's office when Ashley came into the room. Everybody looked at her, knowing that she must had been with Spencer, because the blonde hadn't showed up yet.

"Where's Spencer?" Kyla asked her big sister. "Why should I know? I'm not her bodyguard" Ashley hissed. At any other moment Kyla would have snapped back but when she wanted to open her eyes she looked into Ashley's eyes and saw that they were different, more gleaming than usual. Her big sister had cried.

Not wanting to let the others know Kyla just stoked out her tongue and snuggled back to her girlfriend's arms.

"Okay guys, so let's get down to business" Aiden said and clapped into his hands. Everyone looked at him in shocked. He grinned. "A little jocke, we will meet again on Monday and talk about your single, cd and everything."

The SONs wanted to meet some old friends so they said their goodbyes and walked out. Kyla looked at Ashley and the brunette shacked her head softly. She didn't want to talk right now, especially not with her sister, who was madly in love.

So Carmen asked Kyla out and Aiden and Max wanted to check out the new James Bond. "You will be okay?" Kyla asked before she left. "Yeah, I'll take a walk at the beach and make myself comfortable at home, I'm tired" the other brunette said and hugged her sister.

"I love you, Ky-Ky, you know that, right?" Ashley whispered. Kyla didn't know what to say. Of course she knew, that her sister loved her, but Ashley was one of those people you were really not that good at showing other people that they cared about them and were practically unable to tell them that they love them. Kyla couldn't remember hearing Ashley ever say that L-word.

But then she smiled. "I love you too, big sis" she said and kissed her sister on the forehead. Then she went out of the room where Aiden, Max and Carmen were waiting.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, just a short one... but next chpt is coming soon...:)


	17. New

_**Chapter 17**_

Spencer sat at the beach, since it the sky was clouded, there weren't many people. Just a few surfers, who tried to catch a good wave. "What have I done?", the blonde thought.

"Hey there..." a female voice behind Spencer said. She turned around and saw a young woman around her age, holding something in her hands. "You looked so...lost, I thought you'd might want to have some ice cream, because, you know, ice cream can't make things better... but it shows that life is still not that bad at all." The girl smiled and Spencer just had to smile back. "I'm Ellen, by the way."

And then something in Spencer snapped. "OMG...you are Ellen Page!" The other girl giggled "I know, but who are you?" "I'm...shit, what's my name...oh Spencer it is..." The blonde blushed deeply and refused to look at the other girl. "Hey it's okay, I get this all the time...but not everone gets ice cream..." Ellen tried to cheer the other girl up. ...and it worked. Spencer looked up and took the ice cream. "Wow...That's my favourite...thank you." "It's okay...at least I don't have to sit alone." the young actress said.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Spencer finally asked. "Well...I guess it's called vacations... and I actually was here with a friend, but she found here true love and I wanted to give them some space. What about you?" Spencer sighed. "That's a looooooong story..." The brunette smiled. "I have time..." And the blonde started to speak....

"What have I done?" This question was spinning in the head of a certain brunette over and over again. Ashley was walking along the beach, and as if a higher might would play with her, she walked in the same direction, Spencer walked some time ago.

When the brunette reached the place where Spencer should have been sitting, she found just another empty space, Ashley would never know, that she was sitting down at the same spot, where Spencer met Ellen, who had invited her to an after party.

What she did know was that she had lost something...she felt empty inside. Maybe it was Spencer's heart she didn't have anymore...she thought.

The party had been really huge, Spencer had seen several stars and celebrities. Right now she was sitting with this cute, famous, young actress in a little bar near the beach, laughing and drinking.

It was about 4 o'clock in the morning, and even Spencer was really tired she didn't wanted to say goodbye. She was scared that the next day Ellen might not be around any more.

Suddenly lights flashed and a few men and women stood around them, throwing questions at Ellen like: "So it's true, you are gay, Miss Page?" , "Is this your new lover?" , "How long have you been together?", "How long have you been together?" and "Who is the blonde?"

Spencer's first thought was why everyone of those people thought she was gay, but she suddenly felt a hand squeezing hers. She and Ellen had been holding hands all the time. "I'm so sorry!!" the actress said and took out her cell phone. After she just shouted a name in it a huge man cam into the room and led the two girls out.

"I think I should take you home, right?" Ellen said to the blonde. They were sitting in a taxi heading to nowhere. "Yeah..." Spencer said, somehow sad. "And I'm really sorry!! I told Skip to warn us, if some paparazzis would come..." "You know I think I never felt so good around any other person. You make me feel safe and the same time you give me chills....You make me feel...good." "You deserve it..." the brunette said and softly kissed Spencer's cheek. "I really do care for you...but your heart belongs to someone else..."

Spencer looked at her hands. The she couldn't resist the urge anymore and kissed the person, who had just saved her from falling apart. The kiss was soft, sweet, tender, actually it would have been perfect, if a certain face hadn't appeared in Spencer's thoughts. She broke of the kiss. The girls smiled, knowing that the had found a new friend.

The next morning Carmen, Spencer, Aiden, Kyla, Max and Ashley sat at the pool, having brunch. "Anyone coffee?" Kyla asked and stood up. Several Yes' made her smile and she went into the kitchen.

Spencer and Ashley avoided each other. They didn't look, speak and talk with or about the other girl. Ashley was irritated. She had decided that after all it was the best thing to do, avoiding the person, who made her feel vulnerable and weak. Spencer on the other hand accepted to choice of the brunette, she could wait.

"Oh my fuckin God,...SPENCER!" Kyla shouted in a high pitched voice. "What the..." Carmen said and they all ran inside. Kyla stood in front of the little TV in the kitchen, where the news were seen. There were pictures, pictures of a blonde, holding hands with a brunette and there was the voice of the speaker. "The actress Ellen Paige, well known from the movie Juno, was seen yesterday in a bar near at the beach of L.A. Holding hands with a blonde. We found it that the name of this lucky girl is Spencer C.. The rumors about Paige's sexual orientation were now confirmed..."

Spencer had a red head. She hadn't blushed, she was red! This. Was. BAD!

* * *

**A/N: What can i say....i wanted to be creative... ^^ tell me f it worked...**


	18. The cute actress

_Oh my fuckin God,...SPENCER!" Kyla shouted in a high pitched voice. "What the..." Carmen said and they all ran inside. Kyla stood in front of the little TV in the kitchen, where the news were seen. There were pictures, pictures of a blonde, holding hands with a brunette and there was the voice of the speaker. "The actress Ellen Paige, well known from the movie Juno, was seen yesterday in a bar near at the beach of L.A. Holding hands with a blonde. We found it that the name of this lucky girl is Spencer C.. The rumors about Paige's sexual orientation were now confirmed..."_

_Spencer had a red head. She hadn't blushed, she was red! This. Was. BAD!_

**Chapter 18**

„SPENCER!!!" all of the blonde's friends shouted. "What the fuckin fuck?!?" Carmen starred at the TV, then to Spencer and back again. "When?" "Why?" "How?" "Ellen Page?!" Thousands of questions were bombing the blonde.

But the only thing Spencer noticed was the blank expression on Ashley's face when the brunette turned around and went slowly out of the room. Suddenly her phone rang. Glad to escape the investigation Spencer picked up without looking at the ID. "Hello?"

"Hey Spencer…it's Ellen. I wanted to apologize again for yesterday. I've just seen the news. I'm so sorry, I never meant to embarrass you and I've already arranged an article against those rumours and stuff!..." Spencer chuckled.

The stutter of the actress was just too cute. "Hey El…Wait a sec…I'll go somewhere more private." She winked her friends who looked at her, eyes as big as plates. "It her…" Carmen whispered reverently. The other just nodded, mouths open.

"So…" Spencer started, sitting in an empty bathtub. "How are you?" She could her her new friend chuckling. "Actually I'm great…. I mean even it's not true, the world thinks, that I have the hottest girlfriend on the whole planet."

Spencer blushed at this comment. This girl did get her. "Uhm…so you would still hang out with me?" The blonde asked. "Of course, if you still want me to."

So Spencer invited the actress to a little beach party, Kyla had organized for the friends, the SONs and some important people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley sat on the beach. She slowly realized how empty her life really was. She "only" had her musik, the record, Kyla and Aiden… and? Money! But now things had changed. Kyla had someone she cared more about than her sister. Aiden would probably soon have someone he would care for more than his best friend.

She was thinking about her friends. Yes, Ashley had friends. The problem was, they lived far away and she had never bothered to call them. Her live was too absorbed with parties, the record and music.

The brunette took out her cell phone and searched in the directory for familiar names, she'd like to call right now. She stopped at "Spence". This girl was right now the only person, she wanted to talk the, listen to, see, feel, be with. But instead of hitting the green button, Ashley moved on with her search.

There were a few numbers she thought about to dial, but it wouldn't help her. She couldn't talk about her feelings with a person she hadn't spoken to in moth …or even years.

Ashley started from the top again.

So Ashley called the only person who was always at her side, no matter what.

"Hello?"

"Aiden?...Do you have time?"

"Always my friend…where are you?" Aiden could hear the sadness in Ashley's voice and was worried.

"At the beach…same spot as always."

"Gimme 2 minutes!"

10 minutes later the two friends sat at the beach and licked their ice cream.

"So…" Aiden started and looked at the waves. "You like Spencer?" Ashley didn't answer. "Oh, come on, Ashley! You can tell me!" The brunette sighed.

**A/N: I'm tryin to upload the next year before new year**


	19. talking

**Chapter 19**

„Okay…okay, you want the truth? You get that shit! That bitch makes me feel like I'm an idiot. Everywhere I go, somehow she is there, it's like she is stalking me, she thinks she knows me, and … and she does. I like it when she is there where I am, I like the feeling that she is somewhere because of me and I like that look she gave me sometimes. So dreamy and loving and gentle and soft and… shit… FUCK… Aid… is that what love feels like?"

Ashley looked at Aiden who smiled. "Maybe. You feel just beautiful when she looks at you, and when she smiles at you, you just know that you want to make her happy every day, you would go to the edge of the world just to hold her hand and even if she can't love you back the way you do love her, you would accept friendship. You just want to be near him…"

Ashley smiled "Him??" Her friend looked shocked. "I meant HER!!!" "Oh no, Aid, tell me…you and Max?? What exactly is going on there?" "Well…actually nothing. I mean he is still making those comments about me looking good and stuff, but I guess if I want more, I have to make the next step…?"

"And why aren't you… making the next step?" Ashley asked. "Haha… it's good that Spencer came around. Now you are really okay with the gay-thing, right?" Aiden smiled. Ashley laughed. "Yeah…well gay-thing… I'm okay with falling in love… well kind of. I don't know what to do with Spencer. I mean she could have every one…Alex, Lexa, Ellen Page, … I mean, why should she hang out with a selfish bitch like me, when she can be with that hot actress?"

"Because she sees that you are more than a bitch" Aiden simply said. "Maybe it's your time, Ash, moving on and make the next step together. I mean we are hot, young, talented and now we are gay, how cool is that?"

They laughed.

"So you are in love with Carlin?"

"Yes, I fear…"

"Ash don't fear it, see it as a chance! Spencer really really likes you, but she's just a human. You've hurt her bad, you know, and still she smiles at you like you are her first and only love."

"You think I can still win her?"

"Don't win her, just love her and show her that you want her."

"Thanks Aiden"  
"Always my friend."

-----------------------------------------------

Kyla and Carmen where lying in Kyla's bed and listened to Spencer, who was sitting to their feet. The blonde told the love birds when and how she met the actress and what had happened between them.

"But I still can't understand what is going on with you and Ashley" Carmen said, after Spencer had ended her story with a sigh. Kyla, who was softly stroking her girlfriend's hear, nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't know…I guess I still love her and all that but live goes on. I could wait until she is ready, you know, but this uncertainty kills me. Is it just me, seeing her looking at me with this cute look?"

Kyla smiled "No...we all could see it." Spencer smiled. "Well, I'll be there when she is ready, but the next step is her job!" Her friends smiled and nodded.

"So Kyla, what about the party tonight? Don't we have to prepare things or something?" Spencer asked. "I already have" Kyla said. When she saw the questioning look of Carmen and Spencer the brunette explained. "Well, we always have the same spot. My people know what to do…there's a bar, a small stage and a pretty big bonfire. The only thing I had to do was to call a few people and send the invitations."

"Well done, honey" Carmen said and kissed her girlfriend softly. When the kiss started to get more passionate, Spencer decided to visit Max in the restaurant, where he worked, which was not far from the Davies Mansion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I have to do a few things at the record…" Aiden said. Ashley nodded and smiled. "I'll go home and chill for a bitt." "Do that, and remember not word to Max!!" Ashley laughed "Easy, big Aid…" The dark haired boy pulled Ashley in a bear hug and whispered. "I love you, Ash, you are my bestest friend in the whole big world!" Ashley smiled. She could remember an 5 year old Aiden telling her the same words. "I love you too, and you are also my bestest friend!" she whispered back.

After Aiden went back to his office Ashley went along the beach until she reached the bar where Kyla had planed the party. The SONs made their sound checks and everything looked alright. She decided to greet Lexa and the others of the band.


	20. There must be a Beginning

**Chapter 20**

_**Evening:**_

When Elle Page arrived at the beach with Spencer Carlin at her side all heads turned. The two young women looked gorgeous. Ellen had her arm around Spencer's waist and the blonde didn't mind at all. Carmen and Kyla were the first ones who managed to greet the two "friends".

"Hey, I'm Carmen and this is Kyla" the brunette intoduced herself and her girlfriend. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Spencer has told me so much about you." The couple grinned at Spencer. Next were Aiden, Max and the SONs.

Ashley, who had talked to Aiden, stood behind him and just nodded in the actress' direction. Ellen nodded and grinned back, still holding Spencer.

Aiden saw the look on Ashley's face and took her hand. "Hey, do you want to go to the bar with me?" The brunette agreed and they walked off.

_Bar:_

"Ashley, be nice to Ellen Paige, be nice to Spencer and be nice to the rest of our guests!" Aiden said, when he stood at the bar with his friend. "I am!" Ashley mumbled but when she saw Aiden titling his head and looking at her she singhed. "Alright, alright...I'll be a good girl....happy?" "Much!...Maybe you could talk with Spencer later..."

"Are you crazy? She is here with Paige, I can't ask her out for a date when she is practically on a date!..."

"They are friends, Ashley! Spencer told us!" Aiden said, remembering that Ashley wasn't there, when Spencer told them about her and the actress.

"Yeah... but for how long? Look at them, they grin like idiots and stand next to each other like...a couple..."

-------------------------

"Have I told you how great you look tonight?" Ellen said with a shy smile. "You did...But I really like hearing it and I have to give the compliment back. You look amazing!" Spencer said with a light blush. She took another sip from her beer and grinned at her friend.

"Uhm...are you and Ashley alright?" Ellen asked. Spencer, slightly surprised by the question, nodded and but wanted at the same time to disagree. "Why are you asking?"

"Because she is looking at me with a look, that could kill me..."Ellen stated. "Really?" The blonde turned around carefully and saw Ashley looking at them. When the brunette saw Spencer turning around she quickly continued talking to Aiden.

"So now tell me again that everything is just fine..." Ellen smiled gently and hugged Spencer. "You miss her." Spencer just nodded and pulled away. "Yeah, I do miss her, even her bitching but I moved on you know. I have great friends and I know somewhere out there is the ONE. It was foolish to think the Ashley might be her."

Ellen nodded but wasn't agreeing. Spencer hadn't moved on, she just had started to pull herself together and live with the fact that Ashley might doesn't want her, but she wasn't over Ashley. There was still this change in her look when she talked about this Davies girl.

"Maybe you should talk, you could still be friends" the actress said. "No, no I did try everything and I can't take another shoot you know. Everytime she turned me down, it felt like me... whole world broke apart and now...no. If she is happy with herself, okay, I'll let her be. After all I'm a big girl, and big girls don't cry forever." Ellen sighed and took Spencer's hand. "She doesn't know what she let go." the young woman said and pecked Spencer's lips.

"Now they are making out!" Ashley mumbled, her hands turning into fists. "Ash, come down! You have no right to be mad at them! Go over, talk to Spencer or just leave it!" Aiden said.

He was a very patient young man, but after one hour listening to an Ashley, who couldn't say that she was in love, just thinking that an actress was bad influence, that Spencer didn't look really great, it was just her dress and that she would never talk to the blonde because it would be so unprofessional, he had lost his patiency.

"Come on Ash! Please do it, it's not like you are going to loose anything!"

"I could lose my pride!"

"You are behaving like a 5-year old, your pride can just get bigger, believe me!"

"Okay...."

Ashley had finally realized that there was no other chance of getting out of this feelings and confuses. "Wish me luck!"

"I do, I really really do!" sighed a relieved Aiden.

---------------------------------------

When Ashley left, Aiden felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Max smiling at him. "Hey! How are you?" "Good" Aiden said and a big grin made it on his face. "How about you?" "Oh, it was a stressful day, but beside that I'm good too."

"Fancy a walk?" Aiden said, without thinking of it. "I'd love to" Max answered.

"So...uhm...." After they were gone a few minutes and everyone was out of view, the dark haired boy look for something to say. Suddenly strong arms hold his ones and Max kissed him. Right on the lips. Just like that. Max kissed Aiden.

Max pulled away and began to walk. "You wanted to say something..." he smiled watching the confused boy looking at him with wide open eyes. "I...uh... I forgot, what I wanted to say... but I guess it wasn't that important."

He took the hand of the blond guy gently into with his own and they smiled at each other. "This is so gay" he sighed.

**A/N:...I'm so sorry that the posts always come so late...and that it takes me so long to write and post them... But you know....school...life... stressfull things....** But I really do wanna apologize and thank you for all the lovely reviews!!! Love you guys!

...and yeah.. Ellen Page is really hot...;)


End file.
